Mon Jardin Secret
by memepotter952504
Summary: Pour rapporter de l'argent, les Dursley imposent à Harry de travailler dans un bar un peu particulier jusque ses 25 ans. Commençant par les travaux ménagers étant petit, puis le service, et le bar une fois assez grand et enfin les danses. Il apprit à se mettre en valeur pour mieux attirer les clients, mais il ne doit pas se faire remarquer en dehors. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

**Mon Jardin Secret **

Avant-Propos

Résumé : Pour rapporter de l'argent, les Dursley imposent à Harry de travailler tous les étés dans le bar un peu particulier d'un ami à Vernon. Commençant par les travaux ménagers étant petit, puis le service, et le bar une fois assez grand et enfin les danses. Il apprit là-bas à se mettre en valeur pour mieux attirer les clients, mais il se doit de ne pas se faire remarquer en dehors, d'où l'utilité des vieux vêtements de Dudley. Il est considéré comme un joyau pour le bar qui à réussit à lui faire signer un contrat où il doit venir travailler jusqu'à ses 25 ans. Que se passera-t-il le jour où Severus va découvrir son secret ? Est-ce que cette créature enchanteresse est bien le Harry Potter, l'avorton avec ses grosses lunettes qu'il a eu en classe ? Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas une vélane ?

Je le dis déjà, c'est ma première romance pour de la romance. Et l'histoire trouve son origine dans un petit défi de Nekopath, défi que vous retrouvez dans le résumé plus haut. Il est presque tel quel, à un ou deux mots près. J'étais tombée sous le charme de l'idée il y a quelques mois mais pas le courage de l'écrire. Et puis voilà, j'ai découvert un artiste sur Britain Got Talent et j'ai relu mes idées de défis à réaliser et l'histoire à "poper" dans ma tête. Cela m'a pris une petite semaine pour l'écrire et la voici que pour vos beaux yeux.

Bonne Lecture et encore merci à Nekopath pour le défi.

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Le réveil sonnait lourdement dans son studio. Il grogna alors qu'il tâtonnait sur sa table de chevet à sa recherche. Ne le trouvant pas, il grogna une fois encore et agita la main. Le maudit appareil vola jusqu'à sa main et il le coupa d'un mouvement sec avant de le remettre sur la table de chevet. Il fixa un moment le plafond de ses yeux verts, ne cherchant même pas à le voir nettement. Il devait se lever et se préparer pour le boulot.

Le boulot ... En songeant à comment il en était arrivé à travailler là, il en riait presque désormais. C'était son oncle, ne voulant pas l'avoir autour de lui et de sa famille, lui et son 'anormalité' comme il aimait insister ... bref c'était son oncle qui l'avait amené au Magnolia Club à l'âge de dix ans pour y travailler. C'était l'établissement d'un de ses vieux amis. Il avait obtenu qu'en échange d'un peu d'argent, il travaillait là. Au début, il avait eu peur mais finalement, cet endroit était cent fois mieux que la maison de son oncle.

Il avait une chambre où dormir, son petit logis, qu'il devait entretenir, il avait la nourriture et les vêtements seulement pour le club. Pour l'extérieur, il devait encore porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley, notamment pour se cacher. Mais le Patron ne voulait pas qu'il porte ces horreurs dans son club alors qu'il faisait le nettoyage. Il lui avait acheté une tenue adaptée et à sa taille. Tenue dont il devait aussi prendre soin. Elle n'avait été remplacée que lorsqu'elle ne lui allait plus parce qu'il avait grandi.

Le travail avait varié avec le temps. En semaine, il allait à l'école et il faisait le nettoyage du club le week-end, tôt le matin jusque deux heures de l'après-midi où le club rouvrait ses portes. En grandissant, après avoir changé d'école, il n'y était plus allé que pour les vacances. Toutes les vacances. Exigence de son oncle. Il n'avait pas commenté. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait bien au final travailler là. Il y était bien traité. Le Patron n'était que le boss derrière son bureau, il ne s'occupait pas vraiment de lui, contrairement aux serveuses et aux danseurs.

Toutefois, en prenant de l'âge, le Patron lui assigna vite de nouveaux rôles. Des travaux ménagers, il était passé au service en salle, qu'il pratiquait encore régulièrement, puis le bar, qu'il faisait moins maintenant mais pouvait toujours gérer en cas de manque de personnel pour raison x ou y, et une fois qu'il avait atteint l'âge de quatorze ans et qu'il était bien bâti – du à ses entraînements au Quidditch notamment – les danses.

Les danses ... Une fois qu'il était entré de ce domaine-là, sa vie avait littéralement changé. Il aimait cela. Cela lui permettait d'oublier les horreurs de sa vie. Il avait tout appris sur le tas. De toute façon, il avait vu suffisamment de fois les autres danseurs pour connaître les mouvements de base. Le reste n'avait été qu'entraînements et expérimentations. Mais il adorait. Il était dès lors plus lui-même, libre et totalement dévoué à son art. Quel genre de danse ? Eh bien, la cage-dancing, le gogo dancing, la pole-dance, ... ce genre de choses... Il était très doué. Le Joyau du Magnolia Club selon certains.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause ou grâce à sa renommée dans le club que son oncle avait fait en sorte qu'il signe un contrat l'obligeant à y travailler jusqu'au moins ses vingt-cinq ans. Le jeune homme l'aurait certainement fait de lui-même mais en signant les papiers, cet enfoiré avait ajouté dans les clauses du contrat qu'il gardait quatre-vingt pourcents de son salaire. Heureusement pour lui, il était doué, il recevait beaucoup de pourboires. Il n'était pas dépensier et dans le pire des cas, vraiment si cela s'avérait vraiment nécessaire, il pouvait toujours aller pêcher dans l'immense héritage qu'il avait de ses parents et qu'il s'était bien gardé de révéler à sa famille qui était plus qu'avare.

Mais après ses vingt-cinq ans, il changerait de club. Il ne resterait pas sous la coupe d'un homme ami de son oncle. Non, il ne pourrait pas. Cet infâme personnage cupide pourrait tenter d'en profiter. Il partirait plutôt à la recherche d'un autre club où il pourrait danser et continuer à faire ce qu'il aimait en étant libre de tout profiteur, de toute attache, ... Libre… Il rêvait de ce concept depuis si longtemps. Il avait hélas encore cinq ans à attendre.

Il soupira et fit venir à lui ses lunettes avant de se lever. Il alla se regarder dans le miroir et croisa ses yeux verts étincelants. Il essaya d'un peu arranger sa tignasse noire pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'air du pétard du _'je viens de sortir du pieu'_ et sortit sa bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo. Il but rapidement quelques gorgées au goulot avant de sortir quelques tranches de pain et du fromage en guise de repas. Il vivait seul et ne partageait avec personne sa nourriture.

Il ne possédait pas grand-chose en plus des quelques meubles d'occase qu'il avait repêchés çà et là pour meubler son studio. Il ne voulait pas piocher dans son héritage pour ça, cela aurait été douteux et son oncle en aurait entendu parler. Il avait un simple lit, une garde-robe en tissu, un miroir au-dessus de l'évier de sa kitchenette, sa grosse malle qui l'avait suivie durant toutes ses études qui gardait encore le gros de ses affaires étranges, une petite bibliothèque avec quelques livres.

Il enfila rapidement les vêtements ignobles qui avaient appartenu à son cousin. Il ne devait pas montrer son corps en public. Il devait garder ce spectacle pour le club uniquement. Alors il faisait tout son possible pour se cacher. Il n'aimait pas cela, il savait qu'il n'était pas spécialement beau mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas laid à regarder. Sa beauté était plutôt dans son style et ses mouvements, ce qu'il devait aussi surveiller une fois à l'extérieur du club. Le Joyau du Magnolia Club se transformait en vulgaire caillou dès qu'il en franchissait les portes. C'était une des clauses du contrat.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait hâte d'avoir vingt-cinq ans. Il pourrait enfin vivre comme il le souhaitait, s'habiller comme il le voulait et ne plus être soumis à ces règles stupides qui le rabaissaient à l'état de clochard aux yeux de tous. Hors, il n'était pas un clochard. Pire que ça, il était un Lord ! Il le savait. Il en avait accepté officiellement les titres et agissait comme tel sur le papier dans un autre monde où il ne pouvait pas paraître sans risquer de se faire repérer par une connaissance du club qui le rapporterait au Patron ou à son oncle. Bien qu'à bien y réfléchir, une personne de cet autre monde connaissant son oncle soit peu probable.

Et oui, la vie du jeune homme était à la fois un paradis et un enfer.

Oh mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Ce jeune homme s'appelle Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black, le Survivant, l'Elu, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres également connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Cela est son identité dans le monde sorcier et encore, il essaie de se dissimuler le plus possible afin de respecter les règles de son contrat. Dans le monde moldu, il n'est personne, il n'est rien si ce n'est un clodo ou un pauvre pecnot qui n'a pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir s'acheter des vêtements corrects.

Mais une fois qu'il franchissait les portes du Magnolia Club, qu'il ôtait ses fripes et ses lunettes, parfois remplaçant ces dernières par des lentilles de contact ou une potion de vue en fonction de son travail de la soirée, qu'il enfilait sa tenue de scène ou de bar, il devenait Angel. Et on l'appelait My Angel. Ou encore Angie. Cela dépendait du client ou de ses collègues. Parfois il répondait à d'autres surnoms affectueux mais c'était surtout sous celui-là qu'il répondait. C'était son nom de scène. Au club, Harry trop de titres Potter, Harry et sa célébrité du monde sorcier, disparaissait totalement pour redevenir le Joyau du Magnolia Club.

Et le Joyau du Magnolia Club avait intérêt à se magner s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour le boulot. Il prit rapidement sa veste trop fois trop large et sortit de son studio et ferma la porte à clef, ajoutant discrètement à cela un _collaporta. _Ainsi personne ne pourrait rentrer chez lui voler quelque chose. A moins d'être un sorcier bien sûr… Mais il y avait peu de chance qu'il en croise un dans ce secteur de la ville. Il avait coupé les ponts avec ce monde, se faisant parvenir tout ce dont il avait besoin par hibou et se déplaçant qu'occasionnellement pour régler quelques affaires à Gringott's en transplanant directement dans la banque.

Autant vous dire qu'on le voyait pratiquement plus dans le monde sorcier. Et c'était mieux comme cela.


	2. Le Magnolia Club

**Chapitre 2 : Le Magnolia Club**

Harry entra par la porte de service et ôta immédiatement ses lunettes, pour devenir celui qu'il aimait être, à savoir Angel. Il se dévêtit rapidement. Il enfila son pantalon moulant noir en similicuir – qui mettait largement ses formes en valeur – et une chemise blanche légèrement chiffonnée mais exprès, stylée, avec juste les manches relevées juste au-dessus du coude et à moitié ouverte devant, révélant sa musculature fine. Sa peau était pâle, signe qu'il n'allait pas souvent au soleil et on pouvait voir quelques fines cicatrices, traces de la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais qui n'enlaidissait pas son corps d'athlète, ou d'artiste. Cela dépend du point de vue. Il était de toute façon les deux.

Il se dirigea vers la glace et sortit une petite boîte de son sac. Il en sortit ses lentilles et les mit rapidement, habitué à le faire et s'aidant légèrement de sa magie quand elles étaient légèrement capricieuses. Il arrangea du mieux qu'il put ses cheveux – qu'il soit Harry Potter ou Angel, les cheveux étaient toujours aussi désespérants ... – tâchant de dissimuler sa cicatrice dans la foulée. Il n'en avait pas honte mais même ici, il suffisait quelqu'un le regarde alors qu'il travaillait en salle ou au bar et qui venait du monde magique et il était foutu. Il voulait garder cette partie de sa vie secrète, loin de ces vautours de journalistes. Le club, c'était son jardin secret. Enfin, celui de son Patron mais ... enfin vous avez compris où je veux en venir. Angel voulait rester hors des radars, anonyme du monde sorcier, tout en restant l'étoile, le Joyau du Magnolia Club.

Il sentit une main venir dans ses cheveux et il grogna doucement.

« Bonjour, Angie ! » fit une danseuse du club.

« Salut Loly ! » répondit-il avec un sourire. « C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu t'occuperas du bar et de la salle. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se tournait pour la fixer. Elle était grande et fine, aux belles formes, du moins pour qui serait de ce bord-là... Métisse, cheveux bruns, les yeux chocolat, la femme était une précieuse amie qui avait appris à Angel l'art de la pole dance. Et elle était aussi la cheffe de service. C'était elle qui gérait tous les programmes. En général, elle mettait le petit prodige sur scène mais il arrivait qu'elle doive le mettre autre part par question de nécessité. Il fallait que le club tourne et Angel savait tout faire, en temps, en heures, sans se plaindre et le Patron était toujours ravi de lui et ce depuis des années.

« Autant ? »

« Marc est malade et Anna a eu un accident. »

« Ouille ! Grave ? »

« Disons qu'elle ne viendra pas pendant quelques semaines. Elle s'est tordu la cheville. »

« Oh. » Il soupira, rassuré. « Ca va encore, j'ai cru à un accident de voiture ou un truc du genre. »

« Non, non, rien de tel, » pouffa Loly. « Dépêche-toi de préparer la salle pour l'ouverture. Tu sais que le Patron n'aime pas qu'on ouvre en retard. »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais. Mais je n'ai jamais ouvert une seule fois en retard, même en étant à la bourre. »

« Tu n'as d'ailleurs jamais expliqué ton secret. »

« Normal, c'est de la magie ! » rit-il en entrant dans la salle avec elle.

« Mais oui, c'est cela... Je vais voir pour trouver rapidement quelqu'un pour la salle et te soulager de ça. »

« Merci, ma belle. Ce serait avec plaisir. Mais si jamais ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas grave. »

Angel prépara rapidement toutes les tables, allumant quelques fausses bougies colorées et vidant les cendriers qui avaient été oubliés la nuit précédente lors de la fermeture. Il changea toutes les nappes à la vitesse de l'éclair et arrangea quelques fauteuils. Il alluma la musique, les lampes et les spots, donnant une ambiance tamisée, propice aux spectacles qui se donnaient sur les scènes, les cages et les barres. Il en caressa une pendant un moment en souriant avant de se diriger vers la porte pour ouvrir. Il pouvait très bien s'occuper de terminer de préparer le bar en même temps que d'éventuels clients se pointent. Les heures d'ouverture et de fermeture étaient toujours ainsi : la préparation de la soirée ou débarrasser les déchets ou autres saletés.

Le videur, Greg, vêtu de son costard chic brun clair, sans pour autant paraître trop habillé, le salua et se plaça à l'entrée afin de surveiller la clientèle. Certains n'avaient plus le droit de franchir les portes du club pour quelques problèmes évidents ... Dans ce lieu, ils faisaient du strip-tease. C'était clair et ils ne se cachaient pas. Mais ils ne faisaient rien de plus. Ils s'agitaient, se mettaient en valeur mais jamais, jamais, ils n'offraient plus de service à la clientèle. Ils étaient des artistes, pas des putes ! C'était la loi de la maison, la loi du Patron. Certains ne l'avaient pas compris et ont été jetés dehors.

Il prépara le bar selon son système de fonctionnement, ayant à portée de main les alcools et quelques suppléments qui étaient les plus populaires. Il renfloua le congélateur en glaçon venant de l'arrière-bar et salua ses collègues de la main quand ils entraient pour se mettre à leur place.

Hommes et femmes dansaient dans le club devant les clients. Il y avait trois cages, sept barres verticales, une scène avec une huitième barre un peu spéciale que l'on pouvait remplacer par un anneau suspendu à l'occasion et en fonction des artistes et leur performance.

Il servit avec le sourire les clients, flirtant pour s'amuser avec certains d'entre eux qui avaient commencé au préalable à lui faire des avances. Il veillait toutefois à toujours rester inaccessible, mystérieux. Il était Angel.

« Allez, Angie, » fit Steeve, un client régulier depuis six mois.

Pas moche à regarder, cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus perçants, un corps banal mais un magnifique sourire. Sans parler de son sens de l'humour et de la drague.

« C'est quoi ton numéro ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon seul numéro est celui du club, » répondit Angel.

« Tu dois bien avoir un téléphone ! »

« Peut-être ... Peut-être pas ..., » rit l'artiste derrière son bar. « Mais je ne le donne pas facilement, encore moins à mon travail. Je ne confonds pas vie privée et professionnelle, mon mignon. J'aime m'amuser mais toujours dans les limites du raisonnable. »

Il vit l'homme soupirer, faignant le désespoir. Son sourire s'agrandit devant tant de théâtralité.

« Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un autre magnifique bijou dans cette caverne d'Ali Baba, » fit Steeve avec un sourire, pas le moins du monde vexé.

« Je t'en prie, » répondit Angel en faisant un geste ample et gracieux du bras vers le club où bon nombre de spécimens, hommes et femmes, étaient présents. « Tu as l'embarras du choix. »

Ils rirent ensemble et le barman continua à travailler dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Comme chaque jour depuis que la guerre contre Voldemort était finie et qu'il n'avait plus cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

« Salut Angel ! » fit une voix familière derrière lui.

Ce dernier se retourna avec un sourire.

« Salut Mia ! » dit-il en l'embrassant sur les joues. « Tu n'étais pas en congé ? »

« Si mais Loly m'a téléphonée pour me dire que tu étais tout seul pour le bar et la salle. Je ne voulais pas te laisser comme ça. »

« Oh, tu sais ... Ce n'est pas grave si je ne danse pas. On gère un peu tous le club ... »

« Taratata ! » écarta-t-elle de la main avant de se pencher sur son bon de commande. « Il me faut deux Kiwizz, un Bora bora, une Margarita et trois Sex on the Beach ! »

« Ca marche ! » répondit Angel en prenant le bon. « Je te fais ça tout de suite. »

Ainsi se passa une bonne partie de sa soirée, préparant verre sur verre, servant l'une ou l'autre bière et apéritifs, flirtant, riant, blaguant, parfois rappelant certains clients à l'ordre sans jamais hausser vraiment le ton. Il utilisait juste une petite impulsion de sa magie pour intimider les petits fauteurs de trouble et si jamais cela continuait malgré tout, il faisait appeler le videur.

Alors qu'il nettoyait quelques verres qui venaient de revenir, Loly vint le voir.

« Et Angie ! » fit-elle enthousiaste.

« Oui, Loly chérie ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

« Il y a un gentilhomme qui vient de payer cash cinq cent livres pour voir le Joyau pour son grand show ! Il veut changer les idées de son ami, tout aussi gentleman, bien qu'un peu ronchon... »

« Euh ... moi, je veux bien ... mais et le bar ? Qui va gérer ? »

« Je vais demander à Mushu dès qu'il sort de scène. »

« Okay. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Mushu, un artiste d'origine asiatique vint le remplacer au bar afin qu'il puisse rejoindre les coulisses. Il retira ses lentilles de contact de peur de les perdre lors de sa performance. De plus, il préférait de loin ne pas voir avec précision ce qu'il faisait, encore moins le visage des spectateurs. Cela lui permettait de se consacrer uniquement à son art. Son show, sa spécialité était la pole dance.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'enlever sa chemise pour se mettre plus à l'aise que Loly lui tirait déjà le bras et l'amenait sur scène. Il sourit devant son enthousiasme comme à chaque fois. Il regarda la foule sans la voir, le regard étincelant alors qu'il sentait son amie, collègue et mentor retirer sa chemise.

« Et voici ... Angel ! »


	3. Angel

**Chapitre 3 : Angel**

Severus Snape était d'humeur morose depuis quelques mois. Il en avait enfin fini avec son procès et les travaux d'intérêts généraux pour avoir été un Mangemort. Mais maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie. Il n'avait pas de famille, il ne voulait plus retourner à Poudlard pour enseigner à des cornichons incapables de lire correctement une recette, ni même envie de se battre pour ouvrir son propre commerce comme il voulait le faire étant plus jeune. Malgré sa peine, il restait un marginal à cause de la marque sur son bras gauche. Il ne pourrait pas, il ne pourrait jamais prospérer comme il le voudrait. Il était bloqué dans une spirale infernale sans possibilité de remonter la pente qu'il avait dégringolée il y avait de cela presque vingt ans.

Il suivait Lucius dans des rues moldues qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il l'avait harcelé pour qu'il l'accompagne. L'aristocrate s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait encore passer du temps sans peur d'être jugé. Lui et Drago. Mais Drago était maintenant dans sa petite idylle amoureuse avec sa fiancée. Alors il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, deux vieux amis anciens Mangemorts célibataires. Enfin, veuf serait plus approprié pour définir Lucius ...

« Où tu m'emmènes, Luc' ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans un club moldu assez branché et tendance en ce moment, » répondit simplement l'aristocrate. « Un ami me l'a conseillé quand j'allais au plus mal après la mort de Narcissa et j'ai pu remonter la pente. Je me suis dit que ce serait bon pour toi. »

« Je ne suis pas le genre d'hommes à aller dans ces boîtes de nuit et ces clubs. C'est ton monde, Lucius. Pas le mien, » soupira le Maître des Potions.

« Essaie toujours ... Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à faire de tes journées... Donne-toi un mois à venir occasionnellement au club pour voir. »

Severus soupira encore mais n'ajouta rien. Il suivit son ami à travers encore quelques rues avant d'entrer dans un club haut standing. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur et qu'il eut vu quelques hommes et femmes à moitié dénudés dansant aux barres et dans des cages, il jeta un regard noir à son ami qui avait, lui, un sourire goguenard.

« Sérieusement, Lucius ? Une boîte de strip-tease ? »

« Essaie seulement, Severus. Cela ne te coûte rien d'essayer. »

Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre le blond à une table faisant face à la scène. Une femme métisse en bikini à paillettes roses avec une écharpe de fourrure et tenant un plateau dans la main vint les voir, les éblouissant de son sourire.

« Bonsoir, Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Lucius jeta un oeil à son ami qui ignorait volontairement la serveuse puis fit son sourire en coin, charmeur et charismatique.

« Deux Sex on the Beach, ma chère. »

« Deux Sex on the Beach ce sera, » fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec les deux boissons.

« S'il vous faut encore quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi, » dit-elle avec joie avant de commencer à partir.

L'aristocrate attrapa le poignet de la ravissante jeune femme et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle sourit et tendit l'oreille. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille tout en glissant discrètement une liasse de billets. Elle rit doucement alors qu'elle se redressait.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, il n'était pas prévu au programme aujourd'hui. »

Elle jeta un oeil à Severus et repartit en se trémoussant. Lucius qui connaissait un peu les danseurs masculins du club, bien qu'il avait une préférence évidente pour les femmes, reconnut tout de suite le Joyau qui travaillait au bar. Un beau brun comme Severus les aimait, ça il le savait. Il vit avec plaisir de loin qu'Angel avait accepté et se fit patience en observant quelques ravissants spécimens danser dans une cage un peu plus loin.

Puis, la scène se dégagea et il reconnut la serveuse qui tirait le Joyau qui semblait tout sauf avoir eu le temps de se préparer. Il serait donc à l'état brut... Encore mieux pour son vieil ami. Il lui donna un léger coup de coude et lui montra la scène. La lueur dans le regard noir se fit légèrement curieuse alors qu'il détaillait le spécimen qui se faisait presque arracher la chemise par sa collègue.

« Et voici ... Angel ! »

La musique commença lentement mais Lucius savait que cet ange allait en donner plein la vue à ses spectateurs et encore plus à son ami car il portait littéralement bien son nom de scène – l'homme se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait que de noms de scènes (une serveuse se faisait appeler Pussy) – car il allait littéralement s'envoler. Il était un dieu parmi les moldus adeptes de la pole-dance.

Et pour sûr ! En temps normal, la barre était fixée au sol mais Angel, lui, la pratiquait à un tout autre niveau, à la limite de la voltige ! Ce dernier, alors que le rythme prit brusquement en rapidité, courut vers la barre et s'envola littéralement, les bras vers le ciel, ne se tenant accroché que par ses jambes et son bassin.

Severus eut un sursaut en le voyant agir ainsi et, surtout, en voyant la barre non accrochée au sol. Il s'attendait à un accident. Mais en voyant le visage du danseur, il comprit que tout était parfaitement normal. Angel était dans son élément, le visage animé par sa passion, le regard étincelant. Il pouvait difficilement en voir la couleur à cause des lumières tamisées qui teintaient sa peau pâle d'une douce nuance rouge.

Angel se balançait et semblait presque marcher sur l'air, tel un sol invisible, transpirant de grâce et de passion pour son art. Il ne craignait pas le vide de toute évidence. Il ne reposait que rarement le pied au sol pour se stabiliser lui et sa barre – question de sécurité sans doute – et tournoyait, jouant de la force de ses bras et de son agilité.

Tantôt il se tenait accroché avec ses bras, le corps complètement décollé de la barre, tantôt il en était collé ou accroché d'une autre manière. Il y faisait des figures qui pouvaient s'apparenter à de la danse classique.

Severus porta une main à sa bouche quand il le vit complètement lâcher la barre pour ne plus que se tenir essentiellement par ses pieds et ses mollets. Lucius sourit en voyant cela, son ami était totalement absorbé par la beauté et tout aussi impressionné par ce Joyau.

« Merlin ! » s'exclama le Maître des Potions.

Le jeune homme faire le grand écart dans les airs, ne se tenant même pas à sa barre autrement que par son bassin et le creux de son bras, se tenant le pied au-dessus de sa tête d'une main. Puis, alors qu'il reprenait une prise bien plus classique sur son perchoir amovible, Angel ne suspendait par un bras dans le vide bras et jambes écartées, tournoyant avec grâce dans les airs. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait ne plus s'intéresser au monde qui l'entourait. Il était dans sa bulle de paradis.

Quand la barre prit de la hauteur, l'ange s'accrocha, comme assis en tailleur et se laissa aller en arrière, la tête en bas, arquant son dos avec délice, révélant encore plus de sa belle et fine musculature sous la lumière des spots. Sans crier gare, il lâcha les jambes pour petit à petit descendre son corps tendu sur le côté avant de finalement revenir à une position normale pour un être humain. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au bout de la barre de telle manière à ce qu'il soit suspendu les bras en l'air. Il termina son show par une toupie gracieuse et rapide à la fois avant de progressivement ralentir et de venir atterrir sur ses genoux sur le plancher que foulaient les simples mortels comme vous et moi.

Angel écarta les bras, souriant, alors qu'il semblait reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Puis, il se laissa aller en arrière et fit une sorte de roue pour revenir debout sur ses pieds. Il s'inclina plusieurs fois avant de récupérer sa chemise. Son show était fini. Lucius le vit retourner au bar qui devait être son assignation du jour.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, » fit Severus à côté de lui. « Cette créature n'est pas humaine ! C'est impossible ! »

« A ton avis, pourquoi se fait-il appeler Angel ? » rit l'aristocrate.

Il avait réussi à ramener une légère étincelle dans le regard de son vieil ami. C'était déjà cela. Il ne restait plus qu'à laisser faire le temps. Soit il prendrait ce jeune spécimen en chasse hors du club, soit il retrouverait goût à la vie et en chercherait un autre qui lui soit tout aussi adapté mais dans leur monde. Après tout, ici, ils étaient dans le monde moldu ...

Pour le plus grand plaisir du Maître des Potions, Angel revint deux fois sur scène ce soir-là mais jamais pour faire exactement la même performance. Ses mouvements étaient toujours emplis de cette même grâce mais il faisait toujours quelque chose de légèrement différent. Il était au summum de son art, dansant pour le plaisir et leur offrant se magnifique spectacle sans même avoir une chorégraphie en tête comme ces danseurs professionnels dans des spectacles plus classiques.

Severus prit la décision de revenir à l'occasion pour revoir cette créature divine, cet ange venu de nulle part et apprécier le spectacle qu'il leur accordait à eux simples mortels.

* * *

Pour que vous voyez un peu le talent de mon petit Angel, je vous propose de regarder les performances de Saulo Sarmiento sur Youtube. C'est lui qui m'a aidé dans l'inspiration de cette histoire (en plus du défi de Nékopath en lui-même).

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt.

Memepotter952504


	4. Icare

**Chapitre 4 : Icare**

Severus retourna souvent au Magnolia Club durant les mois qui suivirent. Une à deux fois par semaine en réalité. Au début, il le faisait avec Lucius, puis il y allait seul, devenant quelque peu un habitué des lieux. Il y allait simplement vêtu de noir, comme à son habitude, mais au lieu de ses lourdes robes sorcières austères qui auraient fait tâche dans ce décor, il avait opté pour le simple jean très sombre et une chemise noire qu'il gardait légèrement ouverte sur son torse, mettant juste un glamour sur sa cicatrice au cou. Petit souvenir de Nagini, le familier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et lorsqu'il lui arrivait de relever ses manches quand il commençait à avoir chaud, il en faisait de même pour la Marque des Ténèbres. Il n'aimait pas qu'on les voit, même ici-bas dans le monde moldu. Le tatouage pouvait paraître cool aux yeux de certains mais il se voyait mal discuter sur comment il l'avait eu.

_Je l'ai eue quand j'ai décidé de me mettre au service du plus grand mégalomane sorcier du siècle qui est devenu le pire fou furieux extrêmement dangereux, adepte des sortilèges de tortures et au meurtre de masse et qui a eu pour objectif de pourrir la vie d'un pauvre gamin dont il a eu la brillante idée d'assassiner les parents juste pour une question de survie et de pouvoir. _

Pas le top comme discussion pour flirter. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer d'éventuelles conquêtes par le fait qu'il était un sorcier. Qui plus est un ex-Mangemort si la personne acceptait d'aller plus avant. Il n'avait pas une des meilleures réputations ...

Et oui, Severus Snape avait repris goût à la vie grâce à son ami Lucius et était parti à la chasse aux spécimens rares qui pouvaient attirer son regard noir et pénétrant. Il avait un peu flirté avec quelques-uns au club mais aucun n'avait pu vraiment attirer sa curiosité jusqu'à présent si ce n'est le jeune Angel dont il restait encore éloigné.

Toute personne qui cherchait à l'approcher et à flirter avec lui prenait le surnom d'Icare. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'Angel était, tout comme le soleil, inaccessible. Vous vous approchez de cette ange céleste, vous discutez avec lui quelques instants en espérant pouvoir vous accrocher à cette divine créature du ciel et c'est là que vous vous rendez compte que vos propres ailes vous trahissent et que vous tombiez sur terre. Au moins la chute n'était pas trop violente ou douloureuse, Angel vous reposait en douceur, prenant soin des clients du club. Mais voilà, quiconque ayant construit des ailes pour s'envoler vers lui se retrouvait irrémédiablement impuissant en voyant la cire fondre progressivement et ses plumes l'abandonner une fois qu'il approchait trop près de lui.

C'était une des raisons qui avaient poussé Severus à ne pas encore s'approcher de l'artiste. Mais il devait avouer qu'il ne voyait pas d'autres proies potentielles et le jeu que proposait Angel dans ses flirts sans issue commençait un peu à l'intéresser, juste pour connaître le jeune homme mystérieux.

Pour le moment, il ne faisait que l'observer. Il n'était pas toujours au-devant de la scène, ni même au bar. C'est ce qui faisait le charme du Magnolia Club, il était dirigé par les employés comme une plaque tournante, une véritable famille. Le Patron du club n'était visible que rarement. Severus n'aimait pas cet homme. Pour ce dernier, tout ce qui importait, c'était l'argent. Il fallait que ses comptes soient hauts dans le vert pour qu'il soit satisfait. Mais que son fric soit fait sur du strip-tease ou sur un autre business, il en avait rien à faire. Tant que le pognon était là !

Le Maître des Potions observa Angel se trémousser de manière si sexy avec une de ses partenaires et collègues dans une des cages. Même quand il était un peu à l'écart, il rayonnait. Cela dit, pas autant que sur une barre dont il avait de toute évidence un don. Pas seulement une affinité, un don ! Personne d'autres au club, parmi les danseurs, ne se mouvait comme lui sur cette barre, encore moins quand elle n'était pas fixée sur ce maudit sol. Angel était fait pour être dans les airs.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir un nouvel Icare, » rit doucement le barman en nettoyant un verre.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu viens ici, mon beau ténébreux, tu n'as d'yeux que pour Angel où qu'il soit. »

« Mais lui ne me regarde pas, » nota-t-il.

Mushu rit doucement.

« Tu apprendras ici qu'Angie ne regarde jamais personne. Il flirte un peu quand il est au bar, c'est vrai. Mais c'est plus un petit jeu pour s'occuper. Et quand il est sur scène, il enlève ses lentilles pour ne pas les perdre. Il est myope comme une taupe. »

« Tu veux dire que ... »

Le Maître des Potions regarda le Moldu comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que l'on avait retrouvé des photos du Seigneur des Ténèbres en tutu rose à paillette en train de faire la macarena devant tous les employés du Ministère !

« Qu'il ne voit aucun visage quand il danse. »

« Et sur sa barre ? »

« Aussi oui. Il est presque aveugle. Personne ici ne connait son secret. Il dit que c'est de la magie justement pour ne pas le révéler. On aimerait vraiment que notre protégé nous le divulgue. Mais d'un autre coté ... »

« D'un autre coté ? » répéta Severus curieux.

« Cela ajoute du mystère sur Angel. C'est mieux. Cela le rend encore plus unique. Quand il pourra partir d'ici, il rayonnera dans les hautes sphères. »

« Qu'est-ce qui le bloque ici ? »

Mushu l'observa un instant, arrêté dans son geste alors qu'il essuyait un verre. Le sorcier le vit soupirer avant d'approcher pour lui servir un nouveau verre.

« C'est pour moi, » dit-il alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à payer. « Très peu de personne ici s'intéresse à Angie comme tu le fais. Angel est ... un cas à part dans l'équipe. Il est venu dans le métier par obligation. Je ne travaillais pas encore ici mais je sais que lui travaille depuis qu'il est gosse. Tout le monde dans l'équipe sait qu'il veut partir et on lui donne raison. Les clauses du contrat que nous signons sont très exigeantes mais nous les avons acceptées en toute connaissance de causes. C'est justement essentiellement par ces clauses que nous avons choisi de travailler ici plutôt qu'ailleurs. »

« Et Angel ? » fit Severus qui était sûr de ne pas aimer entendre ce qui allait suivre.

« C'est un membre de sa famille qui l'a envoyé ici. Son oncle, je crois. Il doit travailler pour lui ramener de l'argent. Il ne touche même pas la totalité de sa paie. Je ne sais pas trop comment il vit mais je sais que c'est essentiellement sur ses pourboires. Heureusement qu'il est un artiste né. Au début, ce n'était que les week-ends et les vacances. Son tuteur ne pouvait pas le priver de sa scolarité – et encore heureux ! – mais depuis qu'il a dix-huit ans, il travaille ici tous les jours. »

« Il en a combien ? »

« Vingt. Peut-être vingt-et-un. Je ne suis pas sûr. Il ne trouve pas cela important. Même pour certains d'entre nous, Angie est un mystère. Celle qui le connait le mieux, c'est Loly. Elle l'a initié à l'art de la pole-dance. C'est un peu comme sa marraine, pour ne pas dire sa mère ou sa tante. »

« Les clauses ... »

« Je ne t'en parlerais pas car elles sont justement ce qui nous protège un peu tous. »

Severus leva les mains en signe de paix. Le barman se calma et continua à parler.

« Cela dit, Angie n'a pas signé son contrat de son plein gré. Son tuteur l'a obligé. Angel est bloqué ici jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses vingt-cinq ans. Mais après cela, il partira d'ici pour rejoindre son paradis. »

Mushu laissa là le sorcier pour s'occuper de la clientèle. Le Maître des Potions regarda alors Angel avec un nouvel oeil, un brin révolté par ce que ce jeune homme devait endurer et pourtant émerveillé de voir qu'il était, comme on le surnommait dans le club, un joyau. Icare ou non, il aimerait beaucoup parler à ce jeune homme et apprendre à le connaître, même si ce ne serait que pour discuter entre amis.

De plus, la révélation du barman l'intriguait. Le jeune homme était presque aveugle. Pourtant il se mouvait sur cette barre amovible, se jetait dessus pour s'envoler comme s'il savait parfaitement où elle était. Il avait parlé de magie pour cacher son talent à ses amis. C'était peut-être une réponse toute faite comme ça mais ... et si c'était vraiment de la magie ? Foi de Severus Snape, il allait le découvrir.


	5. Flirt

**Chapitre 5 : Flirt**

Severus et Lucius entrèrent ensemble dans le club. Contrairement à d'habitude, l'aristocrate se dirigea vers le bar. Severus sourit en voyant que c'était justement pour flirter un peu avec la femme qui s'en occupait. Fine et élégante, européenne, cheveux blonds. Tout à fait le genre du Sang-Pur. Il le suivit donc en cherchant lui-même du regard l'objet de ses désirs.

Il était là, sur scène, défiant une fois encore la loi de la gravité. Il l'observa donc se mouvoir avec grâce autour de sa barre tout en commandant un Bloody Mary. Il répondait parfois à Lucius quand cela s'avérait nécessaire mais continuait à reluquer sans aucune retenue ce spécimen rare.

Il fut agréablement surpris de le voir se diriger ensuite vers le bar en enfilant sa chemise après sa performance. Il le détaillant mieux sous une lumière un rien plus naturelle alors qu'il se servait un coca pour se désaltérer.

De taille moyenne, une tête en moins que lui. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus sombres qu'il ne le pensait à l'origine. Son corps était pâle, de couleur albâtre et il dégustait du regard le peu de la fine musculature qu'il pouvait enfin voir de plus près après deux semaines à avoir épié sa proie.

Il sourit en sentant un coup de coude de son vieil ami. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait des vues sur Angel.

« Icare, » plaisanta le blond.

« Ne me cherche pas, Lucius, » prévint Severus sans aucune animosité. Il était au contraire même amusé. « Ou je t'expédie à Sainte Mangouste ! »

Le Maître des Potions se tourna à nouveau vers Angel et découvrit la couleur de ses yeux. Deux belles émeraudes profondes et insondables. Pleines de mystères.

Il dut vraiment faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas bander sur le chant. Ce jeune homme était tout bonnement parfait ! La question était : était-il aussi délicieux à entendre qu'à regarder ?

xXxXxXx

Il tournoyait et bougeait dans tous les sens. Il avait les yeux tournés vers la lumière qui l'éblouissait légèrement mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour s'adonner à sa passion. Il se laissait porter par la musique et se mouvait en rythme. Il avait presque l'impression de voler. Ce n'était pas la même chose que voler sur un balai mais c'était tout aussi grisant. Quand il reposa pied à terre, il resta un moment immobile, reprenant un peu son souffle avant de sourire au public et de quitter la scène.

Il récupéra sa chemise dans les coulisses et remit ses lentilles de contact. Normalement, il travaillait au bar ce soir-là mais on aimait le voir. Il le savait et prenait plaisir à montrer sa passion pour ceux qui l'arrachaient à son assignation de la soirée pour une ou deux danses.

Il retourna à son poste et se servit à boire. Il sourit en entendant une voix.

« Icare. »

Apparemment, quelqu'un était encore tombé sous son charme.

« Ne me cherche pas Lucius, » répondit une autre voix, suave, qu'Angel ne pensait ne plus jamais entendre, encore moins dans un endroit pareil. « Ou je t'expédie à Sainte Mangouste ! »

Cela aurait pu être juste un Moldu qui avait la même voix et cela l'aurait juste surpris sur le coup pour en rire ensuite. Mais là, il y avait la voix, le nom de Lucius et la mention de Sainte Mangouste dans la même phrase ! Trop d'éléments pour que cela soit une coïncidence. Il se tendit alors qu'il fermait son visage. Il se tourna vers la source de la voix et tomba sur deux orbes onyx et un visage encadré de cheveux noirs qu'il connaissait bien. Il fit glisser un peu plus son regard sur le côté et croisa un regard acier et une chevelure blond platine.

Par les couilles et la barbe de Merlin ! Que faisaient Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape dans un club moldu ?!

Il retint un soupir de soulagement en ne voyant pas leurs visages se déformer par une quelconque tension, ou même de la haine dans le cas du Maître des Potions. De toute évidence, ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu. Pire ! Son ancien professeur semblait le dévorer des yeux.

« Bonsoir, » fit Snape avec un sourire en coin.

Angel reposa lentement son verre et retourna tant bien que mal à son rôle, son personnage, sa vie ici, au Magnolia Club. Il lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait franc alors qu'intérieurement il angoissait toujours.

« Bonsoir, » répondit-il en s'approchant. « Que puis-je pour toi, Beau Ténébreux ? »

Il devait admettre avoir légèrement exagéré en l'appelant ainsi mais c'était ainsi qu'Angel se comportait en temps normal. Il devait aussi avouer que Severus Snape n'était pas aussi effrayant loin de ses célèbres cachots et hors de ses robes noires qui lui donnaient l'allure d'une chauve-souris. Sa chevelure noire avait aussi un meilleur aspect, comme si l'homme faisait exprès de paraître laid dans le monde sorcier. Là, ils étaient propres et attachés sur sa nuque en une queue lâche d'où s'échappait une ou deux mèches qui revenait vers l'avant pour encadrer son visage pâle.

Quant à Lucius Malfoy, il était fidèle à lui-même, chic et distingué, vêtu d'un costume brun chaud avec une chemise beige, les cheveux détachés et tombant dans son dos. Il savait très bien s'habiller en moldu pour un Sang-Pur...

Mais revenons à ce cher Severus Snape qui venait de sourire un peu plus à la réponse d'Angel.

« Me dire qui est Angel... »

L'artiste sourit et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Tout le monde voulait savoir qui était Angel. N'empêche à l'intérieur de lui-même, cela lui faisait tout drôle.

Son. prof. de. potions. était. en. train. de. le. draguer.

Merlin...

« Comme tout le monde ici, » répondit-il en se penchant légèrement en avant, s'appuyant sur le bar. « Mais je suis au regret de te dire que peu de personnes ont l'honneur de mettre un pied dans mon jardin secret. »

« Voyons si j'en suis digne, » proposa l'homme qui, même en moldu, restait de noir vêtu.

Son regard vert se porta sur le corps de l'homme en face de lui et il remarqua le glamour sur son cou. Il cachait sa cicatrice. Angel savait parfaitement où elle devait l'être pour avoir l'avoir vue alors qu'elle saignait abondamment. Severus Snape était à ce moment-là presque au bord de la mort. Il ne devait sa survie qu'à ses compétences de Maître des Potions et beaucoup de chance. Cela dit, malgré toutes ses compétences et celles des médicomages, Nagini était un serpent magique, une malédictus selon certaines rumeurs, et avait profondément marqué le corps du Serpentard. Les cicatrices ne pourraient jamais s'effacer.

Angel se demandait pourquoi l'homme mettait un glamour sur cette cicatrice. Chaque cicatrice avait sa raison d'être, portait un message, racontait une histoire. Certaines allaient même jusqu'à dire _'J'ai survécu !' _alors... Pourquoi justement dissimuler celle-là ? Il ne demanda pas toutefois. Ce n'était pas sa vie.

Il stoppa son observation du corps de Snape – qui n'était pas trop mal pour un quadragénaire, du moins pour ce qu'il pouvait deviner sous ses vêtements – et recroisa le regard noir et pénétrant.

« Montre-moi qui tu es et peut-être que je te dirai quelques secrets, » dit-il, légèrement aguicheur.

Ce n'était pas parce que c'était Snape qu'il allait changer sa façon de se comporter. Il serait juste plus ... prudent dans ses propos car il connaissait déjà les limites à ne pas dépasser. Du moins, il connaissait les limites de la chauve-souris des cachots... Ici, devant lui, il y avait un tout autre Severus Snape. Et qui n'était pas déplaisant, qu'on se le dise !

« Ce n'est pas très équitable, » remarqua doucement le Maître des Potions avant de prendre une gorgée de son Bloody Mary. « Mais je m'en contenterai pour le moment, Angel. »

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit avant qu'il ne doive s'éloigner pour préparer une commande. Quand il revint, il vit Malfoy s'emparer de son Sex on the Beach et poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Allez... Je te laisse à ton petit flirt, Sev, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Il voyait très bien la grimace que faisait l'homme en noir alors qu'il prenait plaisir à griller volontairement ses intentions. Angel nota le regard noir que son ancien professeur lançait à l'aristocrate et pouffa doucement.

« Je m'en vais observer quelques divines créatures par là-bas, » termina le blond en partant.

« Tout le monde veut flirter avec moi, Beau Ténébreux, » le rassura-t-il. « Mais cela n'a jamais été plus que cela. Du flirt. »

« J'ai une chance ? » demanda Snape au bout d'un instant.

L'artiste éclata d'un rire clair.

« Tu es bien le premier à me poser la question, » répondit-il en essuyant une larme. « Généralement, on me fait du rentre-dedans sans me demander mon avis. Cela ne me dérange pas et je réponds volontiers. Cela occupe un peu mes soirées. J'aime bien jouer un peu. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, cela ne reste que du flirt. Même si beaucoup de personnes trouvent quelqu'un d'attirant en moi, je n'ai personnellement pas encore trouvé celui qui ferait battre mon coeur. »

Severus sourit en ayant la confirmation que cet ange était bien gay.

« Et qu'est-ce qui ferait battre ton coeur ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

Angel but une nouvelle gorgée de son coca, le regardant sans répondre, une lueur énigmatique dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Il lui fit un beau sourire, révélant deux petites fossettes.

« A toi de me le dire, » fit-il, mystérieux.

« Dois-je deviner ? »

« Veux-tu te prêter au jeu ? »

« Je relève le défi alors ... My Angel ... »

Angel rit doucement sous la variante de son nom. Il l'avait quelques fois entendue. Voilà qui pourrait être amusant ... Et il avait aussi hâte de voir le choc sur le visage du Serpentard quand il se rendrait compte qu'il avait devant lui Harry foutu Potter.


	6. Potter !

**Chapitre 6 : Potter ?!**

Severus avait donc commencé à jouer. La traque était ouverte et sa proie était un ravissant Moldu du surnom d'Angel. Mais était-il vraiment un Moldu ? Après trois mois de flirt, il commençait à en douter.

A côté des quelques informations précieuses qu'il avait pu récolter sur cette divine créature – comme le fait qu'il aimait le chocolat, la tarte à la mélasse et qu'il aimerait beaucoup faire le tour du monde –, il avait tenté de le suivre une fois qu'il finissait son service au club. Pas à chaque fois, il ne voulait paraître pour un harceleur. Mais il avait tenté de savoir qui il était et où il habitait, ce qu'il aimait faire en dehors de sa passion pour la pole-dance.

Severus Snape devait l'admettre, il était à la fois frustré et émerveillé d'être tombé sur un tel mystère. Cela rendait le flirt, ou la possibilité de plus avec Angel, que plus attrayant. Lui, un espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres et un agent double de l'Ordre du Phénix, un pur Serpentard, un survivant et un homme perspicace, n'avait pas la moindre information sur l'objet de ses désirs en dehors du Magnolia Club. Comme si Angel n'existait qu'à l'intérieur. Mais même quelqu'un voulant s'effacer et se faire discret ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi, ce qui amenait Severus à sérieusement considérer la possibilité qu'Angel soit en réalité un sorcier.

Il retourna au club, cette fois-ci à l'ouverture pour changer, et vit qu'Angel était déjà là à s'afférer et préparer tout pour accueillir les clients.

« Beau et Ténébreux Severus, » fit le jeune homme agréablement surpris. « Tu ne viens jamais si tôt d'habitude. T'aurais-je manqué ? »

Le Maître des Potions rit doucement alors qu'il s'approchait de l'artiste pour ne plus être qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui, entrant dans sa bulle d'intimité. Il devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. L'homme cueillit son menton dans sa main habile mais tendre et plongea son regard noir dans ses deux billes émeraudes. Il le vit déglutir alors qu'il le fixait dans les yeux avant de jeter de brefs regards vers ses lèvres. Le sourire de Severus s'élargit en constatant que le plus jeune rougissait.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, » répondit-il dans un murmure à son oreille avant de s'écarter.

Il connaissait les règles du club. Il ne voulait pas les enfreindre pour éviter un ban permanent. Il voulait profiter du temps qu'Angel soit encore employé là dans le cas où son flirt venait à tomber dans une impasse.

Angel repartit vers le bar, légèrement troublé. Il avait eu envie d'embrasser l'homme. Pas une bise amicale mais bien un vrai baiser mouillé et tendre, le genre que tu réserves à un amant. Mais c'était Severus Snape ! Snape ! Le professeur aigri qui avait fait de sa vie à Poudlard un véritable enfer... Mais après tout ce temps à flirter avec le Serpentard, il avait aussi découvert quelqu'un de sympathique, avec un humour particulier et très attentionné. Le genre d'hommes qui lui plaisait.

« Je te sers comme d'habitude ? » demanda-t-il pour cacher son trouble quand il vit Severus s'installer à sa place habituelle quand il travaillait au bar.

« Je te laisse le soin de choisir pour moi, » proposa le Maître des Potions sans se départir de son sourire charmeur.

Angel ne réfléchit pas plus que cela et sortit deux billets de sa poche – argent de ses pourboires de la veille – pour le mettre dans la caisse. Il devait payer sa consommation en alcool. Et pour le coup, il avait besoin d'un verre. Il prépara deux Mojitos. Severus sourit encore plus en voyant qu'ils buvaient la même chose.

« C'est ton préféré ? » demanda-t-il.

« L'un de mes préférés, oui, » confirma le plus jeune en reposant son verre. « J'aime ce qui est à base de menthe ou de citron. Enfin ... pas le citron jaune mais le vert, plutôt. Je ne suis pas fan du citron traditionnel jaune. »

« Alors on est deux, » fit Severus alors qu'il trempait ses lèvres. « Mon ancien employeur était tellement accro au citron que je ne pouvais plus ne serait-ce qu'en sentir ! Cela en était devenu écoeurant... »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » rit doucement Angel, bien qu'avec un peu de nostalgie.

Il aimait bien Dumbledore. C'était un peu comme un grand-père pour lui. Certes l'homme lui avait caché beaucoup de choses mais avec le recul, le jeune sorcier avait compris que c'était pour le préserver. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ses tristes pensées et revint au moment présent.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda soudain Severus.

« A voir si je veux bien te répondre, » répondit l'artiste énigmatique.

« Ne le prends pas mal mais ... est-ce que tu ne serais pas par hasard ... un sorcier ? »

Angel ferma les yeux alors qu'il se tendait à l'écoute du dernier mot. Il savait qu'un jour la question tomberait. Il pouvait difficilement lui mentir. Ou même à lui cacher son identité. Il aurait de toute façon découvert la vérité à un moment ou à un autre. C'était déjà pas mal qu'il ait pu rester Angel durant ces quatre mois. Il jeta donc un regard au videur avant de se pencher pour lui répondre.

« On ne peut rien te cacher. »

« Voilà qui explique pourquoi je ne peux pas te retrouver en dehors du club, » commenta le Maître des Potions.

« Tu voulais me retrouver ? » s'étonna le plus jeune. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es un mystère, My Angel, » sourit Severus. « Et j'ai toujours aimé les mystères. »

« Tu n'aimeras pas celui-là, » soupira-t-il en songeant à la vérité.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« ANGIE ! » La voix de Loly était complètement paniquée, faisant sursauter le barman. « Appelle une ambulance ! Mushu a fait un malaise ! »

« Je ... » Angel sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il toucha quelques touches. « Merde ! J'ai plus d'unités ! Greg ?! T'as des unités ? »

La réponse du videur se fit entendre depuis l'entrée. Elle était négative. Le jeune sorcier jura alors qu'il faisait le tour du bar après avoir appuyé sur un petit bouton en dessous pour prévenir le Patron. Cas d'urgence et ils étaient encore trop peu d'arrivés pour pouvoir gérer et le club et ça en même temps.

« Surveille le bar, s'il te plait ! » dit-il à Greg alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'espace interdit à la clientèle. « Le Patron devrait descendre rapidement ! »

Il remarqua après coup que Severus était sur ses talons. Toutefois, il ne l'empêcha pas de le suivre. Il se doutait que l'homme avait quelques compétences, au minimum celui de Maître des Potions.

« Monsieur, » commença Loly avant d'être interrompu par le Serpentard.

« J'ai des notions de secourisme, » coupa-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès de Mushu qui était inconscient sur le sol.

« C'est bon, Loly, » fit Angel pour rassurer la métisse. « J'ai confiance. Appelle une ambulance. »

Elle lâcha bien vite l'affaire pour aller chercher son téléphone dans les vestiaires. Le Maître des Potions agita sa baguette au-dessus de Mushu et un parchemin apparut à côté de lui. Il le lut rapidement.

« Tu es médicomage en plus que Maître en Potions ? » demanda Angel qui surveillait les deux portes.

« Tu me connais donc, » comprit Severus avant de secouer la tête. « C'est cardiaque. Je ne peux rien faire sans compromettre le secret magique. »

« Et merde ... Fais ce que tu peux, Severus ... » soupira le jeune sorcier.

Loly revint à ce moment-là et Angel fut obligé de retourner s'occuper du bar. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils restent tous auprès de Mushu en attendant l'ambulance. Et le club devait continuer à tourner... il échangea quelques mots avec le Patron afin de lui résumer la situation et remercia silencieusement Merlin que ce dernier ne l'agresse pas pour l'avoir dérangé pour seulement dix minutes. En même temps, il venait de gérer avec brio une crise avec ce qu'il avait ... C'était une des qualités d'Angel. Savoir gérer n'importe quelle situation avec rapidité et avec le moins de conséquences désastreuses possibles. Il était professionnel.

Angel patienta derrière le bar en attendant le retour de Severus. Certains habitués virent son inquiétude et demandèrent des nouvelles. Il répondit avec honnêteté. Quand le Maître des Potions revint, vingt minutes plus tard, il fut rassuré d'apprendre que Mushu avait été pris en charge et emmené à l'hôpital. Normalement, il devrait s'en remettre.

« Donc, tu me connais, » fit Severus au bout d'un instant.

Angel retint une grimace. Le ton de l'homme avait perdu de son côté doux auquel il s'était habitué. En le regardant dans les yeux, il eut soudain l'impression de se trouver de retour à Poudlard et qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer un quelconque méfait et à recevoir cinquante points en moins et un mois complet de retenues en sa compagnie. Il eut un frisson désagréable le long de sa colonne.

« Ouais, » soupira le plus jeune en approchant, la tête légèrement basse. « Six longues années à vivre un calvaire dans tes cachots. »

« Tu as été mon élève ? »

« Oui. Pas des plus appréciés. » Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. « Je suis le Gryffondor que tu détestes le plus, Severus. »

« Quoi ?! » Angel souleva sa frange, révélant sa cicatrice sur le front. « Potter ?! »

L'artiste grimaça.

« Ici, je m'appelle Angel, » corrigea-t-il bien qu'en se faisant petit.

Il voyait la colère dans le regard onyx et quelque chose en lui se brisa. Il y avait non seulement de la colère, mais il y avait aussi de la haine. Severus partit sans même payer son verre. Angel baissa la tête, le coeur brisé, alors qu'il sortait l'argent du verre et il se fit violence pour ne laisser couler aucune larme. Il était au travail. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être émotif. Au contraire, il devait être professionnel.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas la douleur...


	7. Amours Blessés

**Chapitre 7 : Amours Blessés**

Quand Lucius revint en Angleterre après un voyage d'affaires, il fut surpris de voir Severus dans son salon avec un verre de Whisky PurFeu en main. Il semblait d'humeur vraiment morose. Il releva un sourcil.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il directement en posant sa mallette.

« Potter ! » cracha le Maître des Potions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? » demanda le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. « Potter ne fait presque plus parler de lui et évite les médias comme la peste. »

« Vu ses activités actuelles, rien n'est moins étonnant ! »

« Ses activités actuelles ? » demanda Lucius en allant s'installer devant son vieil ami.

Il claqua des doigts et ordonna à un elfe de lui servir un verre de Whisky à lui aussi.

« C'est Angel. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Harry foutu Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, notre héros national n'est autre qu'Angel, le Joyau du Magnolia Club ! »

Lucius s'immobilisa totalement, les yeux écarquillés, le verre à mi-chemin de ses lèvres.

« Tu plaisantes là ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?! » s'énerva Severus en se levant brusquement. « J'ai flirté avec ce sale garnement ! Je suis tombé sous son charme ! Je suis tombé amoureux d'Angel ! Et il savait ! Il savait ! Il s'est joué de moi ! »

La magie de son ami tourbillonnait dangereusement autour de lui, signe qu'il était vraiment fou de rage.

« Est-ce que tu en es sûr, Severus ? » demanda l'aristocrate.

« Certain ! J'ai vu sa cicatrice ! Il me l'a avoué ! »

« Est-ce que tu lui as laissé une chance de s'expliquer ? »

« J'aurais tué ce gamin avant. On aurait immédiatement engagé un duel si j'étais resté sur place une minute de plus ! » siffla le Maître des Potions. « Je déteste qu'on se foute de ma gueule ! »

Lucius tenta d'avoir plus d'informations mais baissa rapidement les bras. Du moins pour le moment. Severus était tellement en rogne qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en savoir plus. Il devrait aussi voir Angel au club pour connaître sa version de l'histoire.

Par Salazar, il s'absentait pendant une petite quinzaine de jours et le monde partait en vrille ! N'y avait-il pas moyen d'avoir un peu de stabilité dans ce monde pour une fois ?!

xXxXxXx

Loly observait son petit protégé depuis une semaine. Elle s'inquiétait. Il n'y avait plus cet éclat de joie dans ses yeux, quant à son sourire, elle le sentait faux. Il faisait toujours son travail de manière impeccable. Il était très professionnel. Il l'avait toujours été du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne. Mais à côté de cela, l'enfant rieur qu'elle avait vu grandir avait perdu toute lumière. Cela se ressentait même dans ses prestations.

Elles étaient toutes sublimes mais d'une autre manière. Au lieu d'être dynamiques et empreintes de cette chaleur qui lui était si caractéristique, on sentait la tristesse et le désespoir dans ses mouvements qui se faisaient parfois brusques. Tout en restant gracieux et livré totalement à son art, il changeait progressivement son style, porté par ses émotions.

La métisse en était sûre, il s'était passé quelque chose de sérieux dans la vie de son petit protégé. Encore pire que quand il était adolescent. Elle se demandait toutefois si cette fois-ci elle pourrait lui arracher les vers du nez. Il avait refusé à l'époque de lui expliquer pourquoi il était stressé et sursautant facilement de surprise et même de peur pour quelques broutilles. Ici, c'était différent... Ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était ... quelque chose de bien plus profond et qui touchait son coeur. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications pour éteindre la lueur de ses yeux.

Loly avait étrangement la sensation qu'Angel avait commencé une descente aux enfers.

Elle l'observait depuis le bar alors qu'il faisait son show gracieux et dans les airs. Son visage n'exprimait que tristesse, même de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir la lumière des spots se refléter sur ses larmes. Elle prit la décision de venir plus tôt le lendemain afin d'avoir une discussion avec lui pendant qu'ils prépareraient le club.

xXxXxXx

Harry pleurait silencieusement dans son lit. Il repensait à ses sourires, à son rire, à sa manière dont il l'appelait, la manière dont il le regardait. Ses prunelles si noires et si pénétrantes qui étaient si vives. Il ne voulait pas de cette haine soudaine. Il ne voulait pas de cette chauve-souris des cachots, de cette menace noire, du Mangemort aigri. Lui ce qu'il voulait c'était son Beau et Ténébreux Severus.

Il sanglota encore, la tête dans l'oreiller, incapable de dormir. Quand il se laissait submerger par le sommeil, il dansait pour lui, il virevoltait pour lui, il voyait son sourire et il ne faisait cela que pour lui faire plaisir. Il savait qu'il aimait le regarder ainsi tournoyer sur sa barre. Mais une fois qu'il remettait pied à terre, il se retrouvait de nouveau en uniforme de Poudlard et faisait face au l'austère et froid professeur de potions. Il n'y avait plus de Severus, il n'y avait plus de Beau Ténébreux, il ne restait plus que l'enfoiré de Snape qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire de sa vie un enfer.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il lui ouvre son coeur ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de lui ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert ? N'avait-il pas déjà suffisamment perdu ?

Il pleura encore, le flot de ses larmes ne se tarissant pas alors qu'il laissait son coeur saigner et exprimer son désespoir.

Son réveil sonna. Il l'attrapa avec violence et le balança à travers la pièce. L'appareil explosa en mille morceaux contre le mur, comme tous les jours depuis maintenant dix jours, depuis que Severus n'éprouvait plus que haine pour lui.

Mais haine ou pas, désespoir ou pas, coeur brisé ou pas, il devait se lever pour aller travailler. Il alla se prendre une douche rapide et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait d'horribles cernes sombres sous les yeux, cerclés de rouge à force de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient irrités. Il arrangea ses cheveux et se dirigea vers sa malle. Il avait eu l'idée au vu de son état, histoire de rester opérationnel pour son travail malgré son manque de sommeil, de faire des potions énergisantes en masse, ainsi que des potions calmantes pour les moments où il pourrait justement perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

Avoir quelques larmes silencieuses durant son show ne le dérangeait pas, mais craquer au bar ou en salle serait bien plus problématique et nuirait à l'image du club. Et si cela nuit au club, cela lui retomberait immanquablement dessus.

Il but les deux infâmes potions et se regarda encore dans le miroir. Il sentit rapidement leurs effets. S'il se sentait à nouveau en forme, cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage. Il avait l'air d'un zombie dans ces mauvaises séries télévisées. Il passa une main devant son visage et se mit un glamour. Il se regarda à nouveau. Il avait l'air ... normal. Le regard certes terne mais pour le reste, il était comme d'habitude. Il prit ses affaires et partit travailler sans manger. Il n'avait pas faim, son estomac était tellement noué qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon rien avaler.

Il arriva à l'heure comme toujours, mais il n'avait pas le coeur à travailler. Il se forçait. Il se changea en silence, répondant uniquement par un semi-bonjour, semi-grognement quand Loly arriva également.

« Angie, » fit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Il posa son regard émeraude sur elle, attendant son assignement du jour. Sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler de cela. Ses yeux reflétaient son inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, trésor ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis une semaine. »

« Rien..., » soupira-t-il.

« Non, Angel ... »

Elle le vit se détourner. Elle soupira et fit ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

« Harry... » Ce dernier se tendit. « Je suis inquiète pour toi. Il se passe quelque chose et ne me dis pas le contraire. Tu ne rayonnes plus. Quand tu es sur ta barre, tu n'éprouves plus que tristesse, ton style même est différent. Tu ne joues même plus avec les clients qui cherchent à flirter avec toi, tu les ignores totalement. Tu ignores tout sauf les commandes ! Alors s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Le jeune homme soupira en se retournant à moitié. Plus vite, il en aurait fini avec cette discussion plus vite, ils iraient travailler.

« Non, tu ne peux rien faire. J'ai été stupide de croire en quelque chose et je me suis juste brûlé les ailes. C'est tout. »

« Que s'est-il passé, Angie ? » redemanda-t-elle doucement en glissant une main sur sa joue. « Dis-moi... »

« Je suis tombé amoureux. Et il est en colère contre moi. Il me déteste même. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Si tu avais vu son visage ... son regard ... »

Elle le vit fermer les yeux et secouer la tête, malheureux. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tête, maternelle. C'est qu'elle était presque cela pour lui, depuis l'enfance.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de l'amour ? » fit-elle en s'écartant pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. « Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés ! »

« Il n'y en aura jamais deux comme lui, Loly, » soupira Angel avec dépit. « Il est unique. J'ai tout fait foirer. Je fais toujours tout foirer. Bienvenue dans la vie d'Harry foutu Potter. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ...»

Il s'écarta totalement et se dirigea vers la porte menant au club, fermant son visage afin de ne faire transparaître aucune de ses véritables émotions. Il avait mis son nouveau masque. Celui de l'Angel heureux, un peu comme il mettait autrefois celui du Survivant. Il ne faisait que jouer un rôle qui n'était pas sa réalité. Il ne serait plus que cela finalement. Condamné à être ce qu'il n'était pas. Quelqu'un d'heureux et épanoui.


	8. Discussion au Bar

**Chapitre 8 : Discussion au Bar**

Angel était une fois encore au bar. Loly préférait l'assigner là puisqu'il n'était pas dans l'esprit du club. Il pouvait faire ses shows quand ils étaient réclamés – le client est roi ! – mais sinon, il restait le plus loin possible des scènes. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas plaint. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas l'envie. Il était trop tourné sur la douleur de son coeur. Sentant qu'il allait craquer, il se prépara un verre dans lequel il versa un coca et une potion calmante. Il la but d'une traite sans remarquer les yeux acier qui l'observaient.

« Un Sex on the Beach, » fit une voix traînante.

Le jeune homme se tendit légèrement avant de préparer le cocktail en silence. Il servit le Serpentard sans un mot, à peine un regard. Lucius lui, observait un jeune homme qui avait perdu sa petite étincelle. Ses yeux étaient tristes, éteints. Il souffrait, c'était une évidence. Il le remercia en prenant son verre mais il resta au bar au lieu d'aller reluquer les spécimens féminins comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose. C'était flou. L'aristocrate se concentra sur le visage du Gryffondor et comprit bien vite. Il y avait un glamour. Dès lors qu'il le savait, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour pouvoir voir au travers. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place, surpris. Il faisait bien plus que souffrir apparemment. Il ne dormait tout simplement pas. Il devait carburer grâce à des potions.

« Fais attention aux effets secondaires, Angel, » le prévint-il doucement, attirant sur lui les billes émeraudes. « A trop en prendre, tu pourrais subir le revers de la médaille et ce ne sera pas beau à voir. »

« En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il, Lord Malfoy ? » demanda le jeune sorcier.

« Tu peux rester sur Lucius, Angel, » soupira l'aristocrate. « Je viens juste pour comprendre pourquoi j'ai une ... bombe – c'est ça qu'ils disent les Moldus ? – une bombe prête à exploser dans mon salon. » Il vit le jeune homme soupirer. « Je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ... »

« Vu qu'il n'est pas prêt à partir de chez moi et qu'il s'est enfermé dans _mon_ laboratoire, cela me regarde désormais. Je ne te jugerais pas. Je veux juste savoir comment gérer mon ami sans commettre d'impair. »

« La réponse est simple pourtant : il rage parce qu'il a flirté avec le foutu Gryffondor même pas foutu de mourir comme il faut. Il voudrait que je disparaisse. »

« Ne dis pas de sottises, Harry... »

« Angel. »

« ... Severus ne penserait jamais une chose pareille. »

« Il me déteste depuis le début. J'aurais dû le savoir que cela se passerait comme ça. J'aurais dû lui dire dès le départ, lui dire qui j'étais. Il ne serait pas rester focalisé sur Angel et il n'aurait pas flirté avec moi. »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? » demanda Lucius curieux et inquiet pour le jeune homme.

« Parce que personne ici ne me connait. Je suis Angel. Cela a toujours été ainsi, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules alors qu'il nettoyait un verre. « Et puis, j'étais curieux de connaître Severus Snape en dehors de ses cachots. Mais il n'avait que haine pour le Gryffondor. Alors j'ai préféré gardé cela pour moi. J'ai été stupide. Comme toujours. Je réfléchis jamais et je m'attire des ennuis ... et je souffre toujours à la fin. »

Le Sang-Pur observa le jeune homme. Il semblait anéanti. Il n'était pas le fier Gryffondor arrogant qu'il avait croisé plusieurs fois durant toutes ces années. Il n'y avait aucune défiance ... Il ne pensa pas une seconde qu'Angel lui mentait. Alors, il se mit à réfléchir à comment régler la situation délicate. Severus était remonté et était le Serpentard le plus borné qu'il connaissait. Ce ne serait pas une chose facile.

La belle Loly le salua et il lui fit un charmant sourire ainsi qu'un baisemain. Il entendit que le Joyau était demandé. Il vit avec consternation le jeune homme soupirer. Même sa passion, il n'éprouvait plus le moindre plaisir à la faire. C'était affligeant.

« Il a changé à ce point-là ? » demanda-t-il à Loly qui avait repris momentanément la gestion du bar.

« Oui, » soupira-t-elle. « Pour une histoire de coeur. »

« Severus n'a pas été tendre avec lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que ton ami lui a fait ? »

« Il n'a rien fait ici. C'est par rapport à leur passé respectif. Angel a été son élève et Sev n'a pas apprécié apprendre la vérité. »

« Il aurait quand même bien pu le reconnaître ! Il n'a pas tant changé que cela ! »

« Preuve que tu ne connais pas Harry Potter comme nous le connaissons. Il ne parait pas de la même manière. Angel et Harry sont comme le jour et la nuit. Totalement différents. »

Ils l'observèrent se mouvoir lentement et gracieusement sur sa barre mais ses gestes débordaient de tellement de tristesse. Lucius n'était pas du genre à observer les hommes mais il avait toujours apprécié le spectacle d'Angel pour ce qu'il était, du grand art. On voyait parfaitement qui il était. Et là, on sentait un homme brisé. En plus de savoir que cet homme était Harry Potter, un héros qui avait sacrifié tellement dans sa vie pour la préservation du monde magique anglais de la folie d'un mage noir, l'aristocrate en avait le coeur serré. Il tenterait de faire quelque chose.

« Oh oh, » fit soudain Loly.

Le ton annonçait rien de bon et attira le regard acier sur elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Le Patron. Et il est avec quelques-uns de ses amis. »

« Et ? »

« Deux d'entre eux sont l'oncle et le cousin d'Angel. Bon sang ! Je ne pensais pas que le fils serait aussi gros que le père ! »

Lucius observa le coin de la salle qu'elle lui montrait et repéra bien vite les personnes dont elle parlait. Il avait déjà vu l'une ou l'autre fois le Patron du club. Pas difficile de repérer les deux gros cachalots qui l'accompagnaient. Comment les rater en même temps ?

« Tu plaisantes, ma chère Loly ?! » fit-il, étonné.

« A quel sujet ? »

« Ces deux personnes ne peuvent pas être apparenté à Angel ! C'est impossible ! »

« Vernon ne l'est que par alliance de ce que je sais. Mais Angie a vécu pendant un temps dans la maison de la soeur de sa mère avant d'être envoyé ici pour travailler quand il avait dix ans. Il ne venait que pour les week-ends à l'époque. Et après pendant les vacances parce qu'il était en internat. Cet homme a été vraiment ignoble avec lui. Il ne considère Angel que comme un gagne-pain. Même pas un être humain. J'ai cru l'entendre l'une ou l'autre fois l'appeler 'monstre'. J'avais mal au coeur pour Angel. Il n'était pas aimé. »

« C'est pour ça que tu l'as pris sous ton aile ? »

« Oui, » sourit la métisse. « Il manquait cruellement d'attention. Alors je lui en ai donné. Il est un peu comme mon fils, je pense. »

« Il a eu beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, » dit Lucius avec un sourire triste. « Il n'a pas eu une vie facile. »

« Tu me racontes ? Il a toujours refusé de parler de ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il était en internat. »

« Ce n'est malheureusement pas à moi de le faire Loly, » refusa-t-il doucement. « Je pense qu'il a toujours voulu séparer ses deux vies. A un tel point que je pensais qu'Harry Potter était quelque part dans un autre pays à profiter de la vie et finalement je le retrouve contre toute attente ici à être la vedette d'un club de strip-tease. Je n'aurais jamais songé le rencontrer ici. Ou même imaginé qu'il faisait cela. Moi-même je ne voyais, comme Severus, qu'un gosse arrogant et fier relativement mal habillé quand je le rencontrais. Je me rends compte maintenant que ce n'était qu'un masque pour cacher qui il était vraiment. »

« Et qui est-il vraiment selon toi ? »

« Un artiste, » répondit Lucius avec évidence. « Et actuellement, un artiste au bord du gouffre. Connaissant les deux pans de sa vie maintenant, je crains qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Surveille-le attentivement. »

« Je le ferai, » promit Loly. « J'ai toujours veillé sur le bien-être d'Angie. »

Ils regardèrent la fin de la prestation d'Angel avec tristesse et inquiétude pour le jeune homme qu'il y avait derrière l'artiste. Oui, Lucius, en remarquant ce qu'il y avait sous le glamour, craignait le pire pour Harry Potter. Cela et le fait que le jeune homme était un Gryffondor et par nature irréfléchi dans ses actions. Et il le savait aussi par expérience têtu. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il était un maître depuis longtemps dans l'art de dissimuler les apparences ... Quand il tomberait, ce serait violent. Et peut-être même grave.

Oui, Lucius s'inquiétait maintenant pour le jeune Harry Potter, bien plus qu'il ne s'inquiétait pour le Maître des Potions qui s'était enfermé dans son propre laboratoire.


	9. La Cupidité de Vernon Dursley

RàR :

Adenoide : Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simple. N'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter. Il ne fait jamais rien comme les autres. Tu comprendras assez rapidement.

**Chapitre 9 : La Cupidité de Vernon Dursley**

Angel avait le dos arqué alors qu'il se laissait tournoyer doucement sur le rythme d'_Impossible._ Cette musique, ses paroles, reflétait totalement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Le DJ avait bien choisi pour une fois. Il accélérait légèrement ses mouvements alors qu'elle prenait légèrement en intensité et rapidité avant de s'arrêter presque brutalement. Il se laissa alors tomber en grand écart inversé pour se rattraper à quelques centimètres de la fin de sa barre.

Il s'inclina rapidement devant le public avant d'aller en coulisse. Il ignorait royalement les applaudissements. Celui pour qui il voulait faire cela n'était pas là et il savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Il but une nouvelle potion énergisante et vérifia son glamour par acquis de conscience avant de retourner en salle pour reprendre son service au bar.

Il fut attrapé par le bras mais pas de manière tendre. La poigne était douloureuse. Il commença à s'écarter et presque se débattre avant de se figer. C'était son oncle. Il le suivit donc sans dire un mot, la tête basse. Il n'avait de toute façon pas la volonté d'argumenter. Ils se mirent à l'écart, à proximité d'un baffle afin que leur conversation soit couverte par le bruit de la musique.

« Je vois que tu as une bien jolie réputation ici, mon garçon, » fit Vernon Dursley avec un sourire jovial qui était totalement à l'opposé de la poigne dure sur le bras de son neveu, faisant mal à ce dernier. « Tu as beaucoup d'admirateurs. Et tu reçois pas mal de pourboires à ce que j'ai compris. »

Les yeux d'Angel s'étrécirent alors qu'il voyait cette lueur dans le regard de son oncle. Il ne le voyait pas souvent, encore moins ces derniers temps. Sa dernière venue au club datait de ses débuts dans la pole-dance.

« Oui, mon oncle, » murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

« Puisque tu gagnes bien ta vie, » continua le cachalot en serrant encore plus le bras, obligeant l'artiste à se contrôler pour ne pas faire une grimace. « Les choses ont légèrement changé. Dorénavant, toute ta paie me sera versée. »

Angel redressa vivement la tête pour fixer son oncle, une légère lueur de colère dans le regard mais vite éteinte, vaincue. Il ne pouvait rien contre cet homme. Il était l'ami du Patron. Le meilleur ami même. Ils s'étaient sûrement déjà arrangés entre eux. Il baissa à nouveau la tête, vaincu et plus malheureux et désespéré que jamais.

« Y a-t-il un problème, Angie ? » fit une voix trainante mais avec une note d'inquiétude et de menace bien perceptible.

Angie se tendit. Non pas ça ! Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires de famille.

« Tout va bien, Lucius, » dit-il en se forçant à sourire. « Mon oncle me félicitait pour ma prestation, » mentit-il rapidement.

« C'est exact, » sourit le cachalot. « Je suis bien content de mon neveu. Le joyau ... »

Angel vit que l'aristocrate ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit et fusillait presque le Moldu du regard. Cela allait mal se passer.

« Tu es sûr, Angel ? » demanda Lucius.

« Je suis sûr, » répondit le jeune sorcier. « Oncle Vernon, ce n'est pas de tout ça mais le Patron n'aime qu'on traine ... Il faut que je retourne travailler. »

Il se dégagea avec soulagement de la poigne de son oncle et retourna au bar en se massant discrètement le bras. Une fois au bar et que Loly était repartie à sa barre, il jeta un coup d'oeil sous sa chemise. Il retint un juron. Il allait devoir mettre un glamour là aussi. Son oncle avait tellement serré qu'il avait marqué sa peau. Il remit un faux sourire sur son visage et prépara ce qu'on venait de lui demander.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil Lucius revenir au bar boire son verre et le surveiller. Il soupira. Quand il eut fini, il revint vers lui.

« Ne refais jamais ça, » dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le blond, un sourcil relevé. « Tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide. »

« Mon oncle est un ami du Patron. S'il a des problèmes et que cela arrive aux oreilles du Patron, cela retombera directement sur moi. J'ai déjà suffisamment à gérer pour ne pas avoir mon boss en colère sur le dos en plus. Et crois-moi quand je dis que personne ne veut du boss sur son dos. Il est très bien dans son bureau à s'occuper de ses affaires ! »

« Je t'ai connu bien plus combatif... Quand as-tu abandonné le combat face à ce Moldu ? »

« Je ne ... »

« Je t'ai vu, Harry, » murmura Lucius en se penchant en avant. « Tu es soumis à cet homme ! Même face au Seigneur des Ténèbres tu t'es toujours tenu droit et fier, prêt à mourir. Et là, j'ai cru voir un petit Poufsouffle de première année complètement apeuré. »

« Tu ne sais rien, » siffla le Gryffondor avec colère. « Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais pas par où je suis passé. »

« Explique-moi. »

« Non. Personne ne doit savoir. »

La voix d'Angel était dure, froide et n'admettait aucune réplique. Mais ses yeux, Lucius ne pouvait se tromper, ils étaient désespérés, ils appelaient à l'aide. Le jeune homme était bien parti pour une descente aux enfers.

« Stupide Gryffondor borné ! » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. « Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux venir au Manoir. »

« Et pourquoi toi, tu voudrais m'aider ? »

« Parce que je connais Angel et Harry Potter. Et les deux semblent avoir besoin d'aide. » Lucius soupira une fois encore alors qu'il continuait. « Mais je sais aussi que tu es un stupide Gryffondor et que tu n'admettras jamais avoir besoin d'aide. Tu tomberas avant. Enfin ... j'espère pouvoir te faire entendre raison et te convaincre avant... » Il croisa le regard émeraude. « Essaie de prendre soin de toi, Angel. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Lucius Malfoy qui me dise ça, » fit Angel en secouant la tête. « Je dois vraiment avoir touché le fond. »

« Peut-être, » répondit Lucius en prenant son verre, comprenant que le plus jeune voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. « Comme quoi les temps changent et que tout arrive. Bonne soirée, Angie. »

Il s'éloigna pour observer les jeunes filles danser tout en gardant de loin un oeil sur le jeune sorcier.

xXxXxXx

Cela faisait deux mois. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas touché sa paie. Merci Oncle Vernon. Il avait des factures à payer et ses pourboires, même s'ils étaient généreux, ne suffisaient pas. Angel soupira en se frottant le front du revers de la main. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait prendre sur ses comptes sorciers pour régler ça. Il prit une plume et du parchemin et écrivit une lettre à son gestionnaire de compte pour prendre rendez-vous. Une fois fait, il l'envoya par le hibou de Ron et Hermione.

Ces deux derniers s'étaient mis en couple depuis la guerre et demandaient de ses nouvelles. Il en envoyait mais il ne les avait pas revus depuis l'enterrement de Fred. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde sorcier plus que nécessaire, il était bien là où il était. Du moins, il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ arrive au club.

Sa vue se troubla alors qu'il perdait légèrement l'équilibre. Il se tint à la table devant lui pour ne pas tomber. Il respira profondément. Il commençait à avoir des vertiges depuis quelques jours. Il essaya de manger mais la nourriture ne passait que très difficilement. Il força quand même un peu. Ce fut avec une fois de plus une boule à l'estomac et un glamour sur son corps, et non plus que son visage, qu'il partit pour le travail.

Il évita soigneusement d'avoir une confrontation directe avec Loly ou Mushu. Ils devenaient lourds depuis quelques temps. Il prépara comme à son habitude la salle et s'installa au bar qui était devenu son assignation presque à temps plein. Décision de Loly. Cela l'arrangeait. Il pouvait plus facilement prendre discrètement une potion dans le cas où il devait gérer sa fatigue ou ses émotions qui restaient sombres et désespérées.

Il frottait un verre quand il entendit la Cheffe l'appeler. Il devait préparer un Sex on the Beach pour son lord blond. De toute évidence, Lucius était dans la salle. Encore à le surveiller en douce surement. Il s'en fichait. Il l'avait repoussé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin d'avoir la paix. Toutefois, il nota que Loly avait demandé un Bloody Mary en plus. C'était _son_ coktail préféré. Il se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et prépara ce qui lui était demandé.

Loly posa une main sur son avant-bras alors qu'il allait pour préparer autre chose.

« Et tu es demandé sur scène Angie, » dit-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête. Il termina rapidement et s'y dirigea donc, après s'être discrètement remis d'un nouveau vertige.


	10. Le Malaise

**Chapitre 10 : Le Malaise**

Lucius entra dans son laboratoire tel une furie, surprenant légèrement Severus.

« Cela suffit ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu viens avec moi et ce n'est pas discutable ! »

« Si c'est pour aller au club, va te faire voir ! Je n'y retournerai pas ! »

L'aristocrate frappa du plat de la main sur la paillasse.

« Assez Severus ! Je sais que tu es blessé ! Tu en veux à Angel parce qu'il ne t'a pas dit la vérité ! Mais tu en souffres autant que lui ! »

« Foutaise ! » cria le Maître des Potions en jetant quelques herbes dans le chaudron. « C'est Potter ! Il ne souffre jamais ! Il a le monde à ses pieds ! »

Lucius plaça un sort sur la potion pour la mettre en stase et tira son ami par le bras pour le sortir du laboratoire.

« Tu vas voir s'il n'en souffre pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de voir mourir ce pauvre garçon sans avoir tout essayé pour le sauver. »

« Je n'en crois rien, » siffla le brun en se détachant de sa poigne.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer les diplomates ce soir, Severus ! » hurla Lucius. « Harry Potter va mourir si on ne fait pas quelque chose ! »

« Il a bien assez de personnes autour de lui pour veiller sur lui. »

Le blond en eut marre et frappa durement son vieil ami d'un coup de poing. Severus tomba à terre en se tenant la mâchoire, la colère s'évanouissant sous la surprise. Lucius Malfoy ne s'abaissait jamais à se comporter ainsi comme un Moldu. Les yeux acier étaient emplis de colère et d'inquiétude.

« Angel est au plus mal, Severus, » dit-il d'une voix dure. « J'ai essayé de l'aider. Loly et Mushu le gardent à l'oeil mais il les repousse. Son propre oncle lui a coupé les vivres si j'ai bien compris ! Heureusement qu'il peut encore compter sur l'héritage de ses parents pour s'en sortir financièrement ! Il a besoin d'aide ! Il a besoin de _toi_ ! »

« Et en quoi il a besoin de moi ? » siffla le Maître des Potions. « Il doit certainement faire la comédie. Comme il l'a toujours fait ! »

« Viens avec moi. Si tu arrives à me dire après l'avoir vu ce soir qu'il fait la comédie alors je te laisserais tranquille. Je ne t'obligerai plus à y retourner. Mais ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! Harry Potter a vraiment besoin de toi, Severus ! »

Le Sang-Mêlé grogna et accepta le marché. Plus vite il pourrait prouver à Lucius qu'il avait tort sur Potter, plus vite il en serait débarrassé. Il rentra rapidement chez lui pour se changer et revint au Manoir Malfoy dix minutes plus tard, plus calme mais toujours en colère. Les deux hommes transplanèrent dans une impasse donnant sur Magnolia Crescent et se dirigèrent directement vers le club.

En entrant, Severus repéra tout de suite Angel au bar mais il lui tournait le dos, prenant quelques bouteilles et ingrédients pour composer un cocktail. Il refusa d'aller lui parler et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil devant la scène. Il entendit vaguement Lucius soupirer mais il en avait que faire. Il était en colère et voulait en finir au plus vite.

Il commanda un Bloody Mary et il entendit son ami prendre son fameux Sex on the Beach. Il l'entendit aussi demander à voir le Joyau. Il ignora le regard de Loly dans sa direction. Il voulait en finir. Plus vite il l'aurait vu, plus vite il pourrait remettre Lucius à sa place, et plus vite il retournerait s'occuper de sa potion.

« Et voici Angel ! »

Severus observa le jeune homme. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils en notant qu'il était flou.

« Regarde au travers et ose me dire qu'il va bien, » murmura Lucius, menaçant, avant de boire une gorgée de son cocktail.

Il se concentra alors sur le glamour pour passer au travers. Il se figea. Angel avait maigri. Dangereusement. A un tel point que ses cotes étaient visibles. Ses traits étaient tirés et malgré les spots de lumière colorée, il pouvait deviner son teint maladif. Il avait d'affreuses cernes sous les yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il se mouvait toujours avec autant de grâce autour de sa barre, tel un oiseau. Cela dit, ses mouvements ainsi que la musique étaient teintés de tristesse. Son style même avait changé.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-il.

« Son état ou son style ? »

Il croisa le regard acier de Lucius.

« Les deux. »

« Son style, peu après que tu sois parti. Je suis venu au club quelques jours après et je l'ai vu comme ça. Je suis venu un peu plus souvent, plus pour le garder à l'oeil et lui parler que pour m'amuser après. J'avoue ne plus savoir quoi faire pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Il carbure aux potions calmantes et aux potions d'énergie depuis un bon moment maintenant. »

Le Maître des Potions se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant, comprenant quel idiot il avait été de croire que Potter, qu'Angel avait pu être un enfoiré comme son enfoiré de père. Et il soupirait aussi parce que certaines choses ne changeaient pas... Ce stupide Gryffondor prenait des potions sans prendre garde aux effets secondaires d'une prise sur le long terme.

« Depuis combien de temps les prend-il ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Au moins un mois et demi. Peut-être plus. Je ne sais pas non plus en quelle quantité. Mais cela a été suffisant pour m'alerter. »

Severus hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur le Joyau du Magnolia Club. Il prit sa décision.

« C'est bon. Je vais lui parler après. »

« A la bonheur, » répondit Lucius avec un sourire en coin, légèrement triste.

Ils l'observèrent encore tournoyer autour de sa barre. Soudain, quelque chose changea dans la posture d'Angel. Severus se redressa dans son siège en voyant les signes. Le jeune homme se tenait étrangement à la barre en l'air et n'avait plus rien de gracieux. Il secouait la tête en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts. Il y eut quelques murmures dans la salle, suivi de cris de surprise et d'inquiétude quand la suite arriva. Angel venait de lâcher prise à trois mètres du sol. Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas rattrapé. Il était tombé sur le sol, inconscient.

Plusieurs sièges tombèrent, dont celui de Severus qui s'était immédiatement dressé sur ses jambes pour courir sur scène. Il fut rejoint par Loly et quelques autres danseurs du club. Il les ignora. Il tourna avec douceur le jeune homme et il eut un hoquet de stupeur à côté de lui. Il regarda la métisse. Elle était horrifiée de le voir ainsi. C'était le cas des autres employés du club. Le glamour était de toute évidence tombé.

Il prit son pouls. Il était faible. Il vit la Moldue à côté de lui composer le numéro des urgences. Il retint un juron alors qu'il tâtonnait le corps – que des gestes décents ! – afin de déterminer s'il avait quelques dommages. Avec tous ces Moldus autour de lui, il pouvait difficilement faire de la magie.

« On ne peut pas le laisser là, » fit quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il soupira et souleva avec douceur le Gryffondor. Il retint une grimace en le sentant si léger dans ses bras. Son état ne devait pas être bon du tout. Il suivit Loly qui l'amena directement dans les vestiaires des employés et il l'allongea sur un banc. Quand il se redressa, ce fut pour se prendre une claque de la part de la Moldue.

« Tout cela, c'est de votre faute, » s'écria-t-elle avec colère, le menaçant de son doigt manucuré. « S'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de vous, il ne serait pas dans cet état ! »

« Je crois qu'il a compris, Loly, » fit Lucius juste derrière elle. « Je lui ai déjà remonté les bretelles. Mais il se trouve que Severus aime aussi Angel. Il a eu juste du mal à accepter la vérité, du moins jusqu'à ce que je le tire ici ce soir pour qu'il le voie. »

Le regard du Maître des Potions d'ordinaire impénétrable traduisait sa honte et sa douleur d'être à l'origine de l'état de santé du jeune homme. Il avait peut-être pensé le pire d'Harry Potter, mais jamais il n'aurait souhaité qu'il se mette dans un tel état. Encore moins pour lui. Lucius attira Loly dans le club, le laissant seul au chevet d'Angel. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il était seul, il jeta sur le jeune homme un sort de diagnostic. Il n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de le lire. L'ambulance se faisait déjà entendre. Il glissa donc le parchemin dans sa poche. Il monta avec Angel dans l'ambulance et le suivit jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il usa un peu de son charme et d'une touche d'_Imperium_ pour pouvoir rester au chevet du Gryffondor. Il y resta toute la nuit. Il en profita pour lire les résultats du sort qu'il avait lancé.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. Angel ... Harry ... n'avait pas mangé un repas complet depuis longtemps. Son organisme luttait contre les potions qui avaient pris peu à peu le synonyme de drogue. Potion calmante et potion énergisante. Et pas de la meilleure qualité en plus ... Le Maître des Potions soupçonnait que le jeune homme les avait faites lui-même. Il avait aussi deux ulcères à l'estomac et un pouls très faible.

Son pouls était revenu à la normal depuis. Severus l'entendait grâce aux machines moldues. Il y avait aussi une poche de liquide transparent qui était suspendue à un crochet au-dessus du lit et un fil creux le reliait directement à une aiguille qui était plantée dans son bras. Il avait demandé ce que c'était. Des nutriments pour palier à ses carences bien trop importantes.

Ce qui faisait le plus mal au Serpentard, c'était le dernier point du diagnostic. Harry avait endommagé son noyau magique en forçant dessus pour pouvoir tenir debout et continuer à travailler. C'était assez sérieux. A voir s'il pourrait s'en remettre...


	11. L'Hôpital

**Chapitre 11 : L'Hôpital**

Il y avait ce bruit incessant et strident à son oreille. Il était régulier mais désagréable. Un bip. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ébloui par la lumière vive. Il grogna. Il entendit du mouvement à côté de lui mais se sentait encore lourd et affaibli, bien trop pour pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle. Il commença peu à peu à s'habituer à la lumière et se concentra sur son environnement.

Il ne voyait rien. Il n'avait ni ses lunettes ni ses lentilles. Pas même une potion pour améliorer sa vision. Toutefois, il devina bien vite où il se trouvait en identifiant le bruit. Un monitoring moldu. Il était dans un hôpital. L'ambiance aseptisée le lui confirma. Il leva lentement la main où il sentait qu'il avait quelque chose sur le doigt. C'était l'appareil qui mesurait ses battements de coeur. Il chercha à l'enlever.

Il se figea.

Une main pale mais forte venait de franchir son champ de vision déjà trouble pour se saisir de son poignet. Il n'éprouvait aucune douleur à cela. Il suivit tant bien que mal le bras et tomba sur des vêtements noirs. Il retint son souffle en comprenant peu à peu qui était auprès de lui, lui tenant ainsi la main. Il posa ses yeux verts sur un visage pâle, flou, encadré de cheveux noirs.

« Respire Harry, » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Angel ..., » répliqua le malade en reprenant son souffle.

« Tu fais si peu cas du nom que tes parents t'ont donné ? »

La voix de Severus était profonde et calme, sans la moindre once de méchanceté ou de colère. Juste de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude. Angel écarta très vite cette dernière pensée. Non, il ne pouvait pas être inquiet pour lui. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un gamin arrogant qui lui causait des problèmes, encore et toujours plus de problèmes. Pour tout le monde. Il détourna le regard alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

La main sur son poignet le relâcha pour venir cueillir son menton avec douceur. Il fut obligé à regarder l'homme qui avait rapproché son visage.

« Je t'ai posé une question. »

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela intéresserait qui que ce soit ? Personne ne s'intéresse à Harry. Harry Potter n'est rien autre que le héros du monde sorcier que tout le monde adule. Tout le monde veut être ami avec Harry Potter. Tout le monde veut être ami avec le Survivant, le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Tout le monde veut lui serrer la main. Mais personne ne connait vraiment Harry. Tout le monde s'en fiche. Pour les uns, il est un héros, pour les autres un enfoiré, un homme arrogant et prétentieux, pour d'autres encore il n'est que le monstre que l'on cache dans le placard ou qu'on envoie travailler, tel un esclave dans un bar. Harry Potter n'est qu'un minable. »

« Et Angel ? »

« Angel était un artiste. Mais maintenant c'est un minable aussi. »

« Pourquoi serais-tu un minable, Angel ? »

La voix restait neutre alors que la main avait lâché le menton pour se glisser sur sa joue, l'empêchant de détourner le regard.

« Je suis minable. » Il retint ses larmes le plus longtemps possible alors qu'il fusillait l'homme en face de lui avec colère. « Minable d'avoir cru pouvoir un jour être heureux, minable d'avoir brisé des règles que je m'étais imposées pour me protéger, minable d'avoir ouvert mon coeur à un homme qui finalement me jette comme si je n'étais rien. Je suis insignifiant. Je suis qu'une merde ! Quand je mourrais, personne ne se préoccupera de moi. Je ne suis rien... »

Il ferma les yeux, refusant de regarder plus longtemps cet homme qui lui avait brisé le coeur. Dans le mouvement, pour son plus grand malheur, une larme coula sur sa joue, révélant sa faiblesse.

Severus soupira. Il avait vu la colère dans ce regard émeraude mais surtout la douleur. Harry Potter était un orphelin, il le savait mais il l'avait toujours cru vivant dans une maison, aimé de sa famille. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas en parlant avec Mushu. Il comprenait la douleur du jeune homme qui n'était pas apprécié pour ce qu'il était mais bien pour ce qu'il représentait. Sa vie dans le monde magique ne se résumait qu'à un rôle. A se demander s'il avait pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant être lui-même. Il avait senti comme un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait été l'un des bourreaux qui l'écrasaient alors qu'il essayait simplement de vivre plus ou moins normalement entre deux dangers mortels.

Et là, il venait d'apprendre que le jeune homme n'éprouvait même plus de plaisir à être Angel, que cette vie ne se résumait plus qu'à être un rôle également. Il était anéanti. A cause de lui. Severus avait finalement détruit plus d'une fois ce jeune homme sans s'en rendre compte. Lui qui pensait que le jeune Harry Potter s'était moqué de lui, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Ses sentiments à son égard avaient toujours été sincères.

Il glissa son pouce pour effacer la larme qui avait coulé sur cette joue pale et creuse, bien trop creuse à son goût. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa les cheveux du jeune homme, le sentant se tendre sous son toucher.

« Tu n'es pas minable Angel, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Quand je t'ai découvert sur scène dans ce club, tu étais un ange pour moi. Je venais d'entrer dans le club pour la première fois. Lucius m'y avait tiré de force pour me changer les idées. J'étais ... dépressif. Et puis, je t'ai vu. J'ai repris goût à la vie et ses plaisirs. Je ne t'ai pas approché tout de suite parce que je ne me sentais pas prêt à parler avec une créature aussi divine que toi. »

Il s'écarta et vit les yeux verts émeraudes le fixer, attentifs.

« Je me suis même demandé à un moment si tu n'étais pas une vélane ... »

Il eut droit à un soulèvement de sourcil. Severus rit doucement, caressant toujours cette joue creuse de son pouce.

« J'ai flirté un peu avec quelques autres hommes mais rien ne me convenait dans la foule. Alors j'ai tenté ma chance avec toi. Tu étais un véritable mystère et j'ai toujours aimé les résoudre. Et tu m'as invité à jouer, à flirter avec toi. Et finalement, j'ai découvert que tu étais le genre de personne avec qui j'adorerai pouvoir construire ma vie. »

« Et après tu as su qui j'étais et tu m'as blessé. Comme tout le monde. »

« Parce que je pensais que tu te moquais de moi depuis le début, que tu jouais avec moi. » Severus soupira. « J'ai tellement souffert à cause de ton père et Black que j'ai cru que tu étais comme eux. Je viens juste de réaliser à quel point je me trompais. »

« Cela ne change rien, » murmura piteusement le jeune homme.

Severus glissa sa deuxième main sur l'autre joue du garçon avec tendresse.

« Au contraire, cela change tout. Maintenant que j'ai la vérité sous les yeux, que je sais à quel point tu t'es détruit à cause de tes sentiments pour moi, à quel point j'ai été aveugle au point de croire que tu te moquais de mes propres sentiments et que tu ne faisais que jouer avec moi. Pour moi, que tu sois finalement Harry, ou Angel, je m'en fiche, ce qui importe à mes yeux, c'est toi. »

Severus se rapprocha du visage du jeune homme et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse. Angel resta un instant immobile, avant de fermer les yeux et de rendre un baiser timide. Comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le Serpentard brisa le contact en premier mais resta là, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux.

« Et je commencerai déjà par t'aider à te remettre sur tes pieds et m'occuper de ta santé, My Angel. »

Il vit une lueur d'espoir dans le regard émeraude. Elle était faible mais bien présente. Il lui fit un doux sourire alors qu'il l'embrassait encore, tout aussi tendrement, tout aussi doucement que le précédent.

Quand une infirmière vint quelques heures plus tard pour voir l'état du patient, elle sourit en voyant ce dernier avec un léger sourire, endormi dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait veillé durant toute la nuit. Elle les laissa dormir et quitta la chambre en silence.


	12. Quelques Secrets

**Chapitre 12 : Quelques Secrets**

Angel n'était resté qu'une semaine à l'hôpital, le temps d'examens approfondis. Il détestait les hôpitaux autant que l'infirmerie de Poudlard ! Mais il ne se plaignit pas. Severus, son Beau et Ténébreux Severus, était là tous les jours. Cela lui apportait le sourire. Même quand il le regardait avec une fine colère quand il n'arrivait pas à manger plus qu'une tranche de pain. Il faisait pourtant un effort. Il était à chaque fois au bord de la nausée.

« Une fois hors de cet établissement, je te donnerai des potions pour accélérer le processus, » avait-il murmuré à son oreille.

« Je n'en doute pas, » avait répondu Harry en retour avant de l'embrasser.

Quand il put enfin sortir, après avoir reçu des informations très strictes quant à son régime pour reprendre un poids normal ainsi que la santé, Severus lui demanda où il habitait. Il l'avait donc mené jusqu'à son petit studio non loin du club. Il hésita un instant devant la porte. Il n'avait encore invité personne chez lui. Pas même Loly. Elle savait où il habitait et l'avait souvent raccompagné quand il était plus jeune mais elle n'était jamais rentrée à l'intérieur. Severus crut le comprendre et patienta silencieusement, ne posant qu'une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Quand il vit dans quel espace réduit vivait son ancien élève, et à présent amant, le Serpentard fut surpris.

« Comment par Merlin un fils de Lord peut-il vivre dans un petit endroit aussi simple et pauvre que celui-ci ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Il entendit un petit ricanement, léger, pas spécialement joyeux. A peine amusé. Angel lui servit un verre d'eau, le jus d'orange qu'il avait dans son frigo n'était plus bon depuis longtemps. Il s'appuya contre l'évier et but une gorgée de son propre verre avant de répondre.

« C'était la seule façon de protéger mes biens de la cupidité de mon oncle. C'est le Patron qui me loue le studio et il fait souvent des inspections pour voir s'il n'y a aucune dégradation. Il est très pointilleux pour ce qui concerne ses biens. » Il haussa les épaules. « Malheureusement pour moi, le Patron est le meilleur ami de mon oncle et lui rapporte beaucoup de choses. S'il avait vu que je vivais dans le grand luxe, il se serait douté de quelque chose. Alors je me contente de peu. Je n'ai jamais eu grand-chose avant de toute façon. Mes biens qui ont le plus de valeur, ou qui sont bien trop étranges aux yeux d'un Moldu sont dans ma malle. Le reste, je n'ai fait que les récupérer et marchander avec le temps. Parfois je piochais un peu dans mon héritage pour combler ce qui manquait mais jamais des tonnes. Je laissais mon compte pour gérer mes affaires sorcières. J'ai acheté quelques actions qui ont bien fructifié mais je n'ai rien touché en attendant de savoir ce que j'allais faire une fois mes vingt-cinq ans révolus. »

« Et que comptes-tu faire à ce moment-là ? » demanda Severus, curieux.

« J'en sais encore rien. J'aime bien mon métier. Je sais juste que je ne pourrais pas continuer au Magnolia Club. Mon oncle m'a déjà pris toute ma paie sous prétexte que j'étais devenu très doué et que je me faisais pas mal d'argent en pourboires. Tu parles ... »

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de jurer.

« Langage ! » corrigea le Maître des Potions par mécanisme.

« J'avais envoyé un hibou aux Gobelins pour un rendez-vous, » répondit le Gryffondor. « Je n'ai pas pu payer toutes mes factures ce mois-ci. Pas assez d'argent ... »

Severus grimaça. Manquer un rendez-vous avec les Gobelins n'étaient vraiment pas bon. C'était une perte de temps pour eux. Et le temps, c'est de l'argent. Toutefois les circonstances étant telles qu'elles étaient ...

« Si tu dis que tu as eu un malaise et que tu as passé ta semaine à l'hôpital, cela devrait aller, » le rassura-t-il. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu leur faisais perdre leur temps en général... »

« Ouais ... tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. »

« Je n'ai jamais tort. »

« Ah oui ? » fit Angel en relevant un sourcil. « Tu avais pourtant tort sur moi, il me semble ... »

Severus eut une nouvelle grimace, coupable cette fois, mais cela fit rire doucement le jeune homme qui vint s'installer à la table auprès de lui. Le son amusé apaisa les traits du Serpentard alors qu'ils se prenaient mutuellement la main. Le Maître des Potions observa encore un instant le studio qu'il trouvait bien trop impersonnel, même pour lui, avant de soupirer.

« Je ne te laisse pas ici, » dit-il simplement.

« Et tu voudrais que j'aille où ? » demanda le Gryffondor. « Je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez mon oncle et récupérer le placard sous l'escalier ! C'est encore plus petit qu'ici ! Je ne sais même pas si je peux encore rentrer dedans tout seul en plus, alors avec mes aff... »

Un doigt fut posé sur ses lèvres, le sommant au silence. Il se tut et plongea son regard dans les billes onyx qu'il aimait tant observer.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hmm ... Tu me demandes si j'ai confiance en l'homme qui a sacrifié sa vie pour moi alors qu'il faisait tout pour être détesté, ou est-ce que tu me demandes si j'ai confiance en mon Beau et Ténébreux Severus ? » fit le plus jeune, incertain.

« Les deux. »

« Alors oui, j'ai une absolue confiance en toi, » sourit Angel avant de venir l'embrasser.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en privé, ils ne se retinrent pas pour approfondir le baiser. Le Gryffondor arriva rapidement sur les genoux de son amant, les bras autour de sa nuque, fourrageant avec douceur et tendresse ses mains dans cette chevelure noire qui était toujours aussi ... propre !

Il rompit le contact avec une question en tête, question qu'il avait depuis des mois.

« Dis, juste par curiosité, tu m'expliques pourquoi tes cheveux étaient toujours lamentables en cours et que là, ils sont propres et soyeux, » fit-il avec un sourire.

Severus rit doucement.

« Protection capillaire. Je passe ma vie au-dessus de chaudrons, je te rappelle. C'est mon art. »

« Même si je n'y comprends vraiment rien, je ne vais pas discuter. Mon art est tout aussi étrange que le tien. Je n'ose imaginer ce que les autres penseraient en apprenant que je m'épanouis dans un club de strip-tease ... »

« Vu ce que tu fais, tu pourrais continuer dans un autre domaine que le strip-tease. Comme la danse par exemple et faire tes propres spectacles. Etre ton propre patron. »

Il observa la moue réflexive d'Angel. Il prenait vraiment cette option au sérieux. Il était clairement tourné vers l'avenir afin de se détacher des crochets de son oncle.

« Peut-être, » fit-il au bout de quelques minutes. « J'ai encore un peu plus de quatre ans pour y réfléchir sérieusement. »

« Un Gryffondor qui réfléchit, » fit Severus, taquin. « Voilà qui est étonnant. »

Le visage du jeune homme se munit d'un sourire qui donna des frissons dans le dos du Serpentard.

« Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? » dit-il simplement.

Severus hocha la tête. Angel s'approcha de son oreille pour le lui murmurer.

« J'aurais dû être à Serpentard à l'origine. »

Le Maître des Potions se figea un instant alors que le Gryffondor se redressait pour voir une expression de surprise sur le visage de son amant. Il rit doucement et attendit qu'il se souvienne de comment faire pour respirer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Gryffondor alors ? »

« Pour résumer, Voldemort était un Serpentard, » répondit Angel en comptant sur ses doigts. « Ron m'avait dit dans le train juste avant la première année que tous les sorciers qui avaient mal tourné étaient des Serpentards, et j'ai rencontré Malfoy qui a agressé mon tout premier ami et qui, surprise, a atterri à Serpentard. J'ai supplié le Choixpeau de ne pas m'y envoyer, » termina-t-il en haussant des épaules.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez alors qu'il digérait l'information.

« Drago et toi, vous êtes comme chien et chat, » soupira-t-il avec dépit.

« J'aurais dit lion et serpent, personnellement, » plaisanta le plus jeune.

« J'espère que cela va se calmer d'ailleurs. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est mon filleul et que je le vois souvent... Enfin, un peu moins maintenant qu'il passe son temps avec sa fiancée et moi au club... »

« Toi ? Tu es le parrain de la fouine ?! Merlin ... »

Angel se releva pour se réinstaller sur sa chaise en soupirant.

« Lucius est mon meilleur ami depuis longtemps, Angel. Il me l'a demandé avant même sa naissance. Nous étions encore en guerre à l'époque et tous deux très actifs auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ... » Moment de silence. « Et d'où cela vient ce surnom ? La fouine ? »

Il entendit un éclat de rire, clair et amusé. La lueur dans le regard du Gryffondor était plaisante à regarder même si c'était aux dépends de son filleul.

« Tu te souviens de Barty Croupton ? »

« Oui ..., » fit Severus sans comprendre.

« Eh bien quand il était enseignant sous polynectar, ben il est venu une fois me porter 'secours' quand Malfoy a attendu que j'ai le dos tourné pour me lancer un maléfice. Il l'a transformé en fouine et lui a appris ce que c'est que de voler sans balai et ... ah oui ! Quelle était la couleur du slip de Crabbe ! »

Il repartit dans un éclat de rire. Severus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus amusé. Pauvre Drago ...

« Il me semblait pourtant que l'on ne devait pas utiliser la métamorphose comme punition, » fit-il remarquer. « Si j'avais su, je me serais moi-même amusé... »

« Le professeur McGonagall lui en a touché deux mots quand elle est intervenue, » répliqua Angel qui ne put réprimer un frisson à l'idée d'être puni par Severus par le biais de la métamorphose.

Ce dernier se releva.

« Allez ! » dit-il. « Prends ce dont tu penses avoir besoin pour une quinzaine, je t'emmène. »

« M'emmener où ? »

« Tu verras, » fit le Maître des Potions, énigmatique.


	13. Le Manoir Malfoy

**Chapitre 13 : Le Manoir Malfoy**

« Où m'as-tu emmené ? » demanda Angel en observant autour de lui le hall qui démontrait une certaine richesse en plus d'une touche serpentarde.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix se fit entendre.

« Parrain ? »

« Bonjour Drago, » fit ce dernier en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amant.

Il sentait la tension dans le dos de ce dernier.

« Que nous vaut ta visite ? » demanda le blond alors que son regard acier se portait sur le Gryffondor. « Avec Potter ? Enfin ... plutôt son cadavre ... »

« Moi aussi, je suis ... ravi ... de te revoir, Malfoy, » siffla le dit cadavre.

« Tout doux, les garçons, » fit Lucius alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier vert bouteille. « Severus ! Il me semblait bien t'avoir senti passer les barrières. Bonjour Angel. »

« Bonjour, Luc'. »

« Angel ?! » répéta Drago Malfoy en regardant tour à tour son père et sa nemesis.

Lucius regarda son fils et, se rendant compte de sa bêtise, présenta un regard d'excuse à son invité.

« Oups, » dit-il simplement.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, Lucius, » répliqua doucement Angel. « Tu as pris l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi. Il allait l'apprendre à un moment ou à un autre. » Il se tourna alors vers Severus. « Donc, ta proposition serait que je crèche chez les Malfoy ? »

« Si cela ne te dérange pas, Lucius, » fit le Maître des Potions en se tournant vers le Sang-Pur.

« Pas le moins du monde, » répondit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

« Moi, ça me dérange, » interrompit Drago d'une voix froide. « Pourquoi Potter resterait au Manoir ? »

Le Maître des Potions sentit encore plus de tension dans les épaules de son amant. Il l'empêcha de partir en serrant un peu plus son épaule.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Et nous sommes bien trop loin de Londres. »

« J'ai toujours mon balai, » répliqua froidement Angel alors qu'il fixait sa nemesis avec un regard noir.

« Ce n'est même pas une option envisageable avec ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière, » réfuta doucement Lucius. « Angel, tu es le bienvenu chez moi, quoi que puisse dire mon fils. » Il se tourna vers ce dernier. « Drago, j'ai deux mots à te dire. Suis-moi. »

Les Malfoy s'éloignèrent, le plus jeune légèrement tendu suite au ton froid de son père à son égard. Severus poussa doucement Angel vers les escaliers pour le mener dans la chambre que lui-même occupait à l'occasion.

« Bon, je dois admettre que j'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec toi à Poudlard. Il semblerait que Drago cherche aussi apparemment les ennuis ... »

« Considérant le fait que mon meilleur ami sorcier est un Weasley, c'était presque systématique, » ajouta le plus jeune.

Le Maître des Potions soupira alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

« J'espère que le vert ne te dérange pas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça me ... Ah oui ... ça fait beaucoup de vert quand même ! »

« Je peux toujours demandé à Lucius ... »

« Non, non, ça va. Ce n'est pas gênant. C'est un vert assez naturel. C'est presque chaud. »

« Presque chaud ? » nota le Serpentard en posant la malle de son amant et lui rendant sa taille normale.

« Eh bien, le vert est une couleur composée de jaune et de bleu... Le jaune est chaud et le bleu est froid donc ... Quoi ? »

Il s'était interrompu dans son explication en voyant l'expression de surprise sur la tête du Severus.

« Non, rien, » sourit ce dernier. « Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse pareille de ta part. » Il rit. « J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre Drago. »

« Ne répète jamais ça à Ron, il en ferait une syncope et me traiterait de traître, » rit Angel à son tour. « Quoique vu l'élu de mon coeur, je dois déjà être un traître à ses yeux ! »

« Et cela pourrait poser un problème ? » demanda Severus en approchant lentement de son amant pour l'attraper amoureusement par la taille.

« S'il n'accepte pas le fait que je sois gay et que je sorte avec la chauve-souris des cachots, c'est qu'il n'aura jamais vraiment été mon ami et il pourra aller se faire voir ! »

Le Serpentard sourit à la réponse.

« Qu'en est-il de Miss Granger ? »

« Elle sera sûrement surprise d'apprendre que je sois gay mais ... pour le reste, c'est toi qui aura le plus d'ennuis. » Severus releva un sourcil. « Elle aura une excuse pour venir me voir bien plus souvent afin de te poser des questions en potions ... »

« Si ce n'est que ça ... »

« Et cela ne devrait plus tarder avant qu'elle ne devienne Mme Weasley, je pense. »

« Hmm hmm... Et si on gardait ce genre de discussion pour un autre moment ? » proposa le plus âgé avec un sourire qui se faisait plus coquin alors qu'il faisait glisser une main vers une fesse encore bien trop maigre à son goût. « J'aimerais profiter de mon ange avant qu'on ait une furie qui nous harcèle pour avoir de plus amples explications ... »

« Si tu parles de ton filleul ... »

« Il est pire qu'une commère quand il s'y met. »

« Oh pitié ..., » soupira Angel.

Il ne se plaignit pas plus longtemps, trop captivé par une bouche et une langue habiles. Leur baiser fut interrompu quand Severus le souleva. Il rit doucement alors qu'il se laissait porter sur le lit et il se laissa cajoler un moment. Cela lui fit du bien d'être le centre de l'attention de quelqu'un et pas seulement parce qu'il était un héros ou un artiste. Il était juste lui-même.

xXxXxXx

« Allez Angel ..., » soupira Severus. « Fais un effort. »

« Je ne peux plus, Sev, » répondit le plus jeune en chipotant la nourriture avec sa fourchette.

« Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette, » fit remarquer Drago d'un ton froid.

« Dray ! » avertit son père en lui lançant un regard noir avant de se tourner vers son ami. « Laisse Severus, il a déjà mangé plus que ce matin non ? »

Le Maître des Potions pinça les lèvres avant de laisser passer.

« Mais hors de question que tu retournes travailler tant que tu n'as pas repris au moins dix kilos, » dit-il à son amant.

« Et comment je suis supposé payer le loyer et les factures sans amener les soupçons de mon oncle sur ma fortune ? » fit le Gryffondor en relevant un sourcil.

« Comment tu fais en général ? » demanda Lucius.

« Je me contente de ma paie et des pourboires, » répondit Angel en haussant des épaules. « Mais c'est devenu plus difficile depuis qu'Oncle Vernon est venu au club et qu'il a vu ma performance ... J'essaie d'éviter d'utiliser l'argent de mes parents pour les affaires moldues. Surtout que là aussi, mon oncle a un oeil dessus. Il est banquier. Cacher de petites sommes n'est pas difficiles mais des grosses ... Là, cela relève du miracle. Je ne suis pas suffisamment Serpentard pour ça. »

« Toi ? Serpentard ? » ricana Drago. « Jamais de la vie ! »

« Et pourtant, Malfoy. J'en suis un. Si tu n'avais pas été exécrable dès notre première rencontre, j'aurais peut-être pu atterrir chez les serpents ... »

Le Gryffondor réprima un bâillement mais cela n'échappa pas au Maître des Potions ni à Lucius. Ils écourtèrent donc le repas pour le laisser aller se reposer. Le blond en profita une fois encore de l'absence d'Angel pour mettre les points sur les 'i' avec son fils. La guerre était finie et ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils n'avaient plus à être des ennemis. Drago devait cesser de se comporter comme un enfant, encore moins avec le pauvre Gryffondor qui se remettait tout doucement de quelques semaines de dépression.

Finalement, après une semaine au Manoir Malfoy, sous les bons soins et potions de Severus, et après avoir eu une longue discussion avec le Patron du club et avec Loly, Angel retourna travailler uniquement en salle et au bar dans un premier temps, le temps de totalement récupérer une forme pour reprendre les danses et la barre par la suite. Il resta toujours chez les Malfoy par la suite, en compagnie de Severus, mais il pouvait payer sans trop de problèmes ses factures, glissant parfois quelques galions en plus dans les pourboires, ne devant plus se préoccuper de la nourriture ou du restes des indispensables en produit d'hygiène.


	14. Rétablissements

RàR :

Adenoide : Narcissa est morte d'où le fait que Lucius soit un peu plus libertin dans ses habitudes.

**Chapitre 14 : Rétablissements**

Severus sortit du laboratoire avec un nouveau stock de potions pour Angel. Il avait déjà repris du poids ainsi que beaucoup de force mais ce n'était pas encore revenu totalement à la normale. Au moins, il n'était plus aussi fin et léger.

Il accéléra le pas quand il entendit son filleul parler avec son amant. Le ton n'était pas à la dispute – pas encore – mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant, surtout qu'Angel ne pouvait pas encore utiliser la magie.

« Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ? » demanda Drago.

Il était debout à l'entrée de leur suite. Le Maître des Potions regarda juste au-dessus de l'épaule de son filleul et vit Angel à terre en grand écart, à moitié couché en avant appuyé sur ses coudes.

« Tu ne devais pas te ménager, toi ? » fit l'homme en noir.

« Et ben ? » fit le Gryffondor en se redressant. « Je ne suis pas sur une barre là ... »

« Une barre de quoi ? » demanda Drago.

« Pole dance, » répondit simplement Angel et se redressant avec grâce sur ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

Angel jeta un regard avec Severus. Ce dernier secoua lentement la tête. Le Gryffondor se mit à rire doucement avant de partir dans un éclat de rire pur et simple alors qu'il se laissait aller gracieusement dans le canapé.

« Mon pauvre petit Rayon de Lune, » dit-il en regardant le blond. « Tu étais le premier à faire le malin pour tes conquêtes et tes performances avec les femmes. Tu es finalement encore bien innocent. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Quel rapport cela a avec mes aventures ? Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ? »

« Là tu vas vexer ton père, Drago, » prévint Severus en rejoignant son amant dans le canapé, invitant son filleul à s'installer dans l'autre en face.

« Pourquoi ?! »

Angel rit doucement alors qu'il échangeait un nouveau regard amusé avec le Maître des Potions.

« Parce que ton père a reçu le surnom de Rayon de Lune, » répondit-il. « Quand je l'ai entendu la première fois, je suis aussi tombé sur les fesses, t'inquiètes donc pas pour cela. Mais si tu veux, je peux retourner sur la fouine. »

« Angel ! »

« Quoi ? Je lui demande ce qu'il préfère ... »

« Certainement pas la fouine ! » s'indigna le Sang-Pur en grinçant des dents. « Et Angel ça vient d'où ? »

« Du boulot, » répondit le susnommé. « Je n'utilise pas mon nom au club. Je préfère Angel ou Angie ou encore My Angel, bien que j'entends moins souvent ce dernier. Personne ne m'appelle Harry. Encore moins Potter. »

« La plupart ne connaisse même pas ton prénom en même temps, » fit remarquer Severus en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, surprenant son filleul par ce geste tendre envers le Sauveur.

« Je ne voulais pas que des journalistes débarquent au club. Cela lui aurait fait une belle pub mais je veux la paix loin des vautours tels que Skeeter. Merlin ! Rien que l'idée de voir débarquer d'autres sorciers et qu'ils me reconnaissent me donnent des sueurs froides ! Pire si mon oncle entend parler de ma foutue célébrité, il exigerait que je lui verse des sous pour je ne sais encore quel sombre motif. »

Le Maître des Potions se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Il faudra vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec ton oncle. »

« Présente-toi comme un sorcier directement alors, et du mauvais camp, aimant torturer et faire souffrir ses victimes, parce qu'il n'est pas un tendre. »

« Je prends note. »

Drago Malfoy gardait le silence, le regard ahuri. Angel sourit.

« Ferme ta bouche, Rayon de Lune, cela fait une magnifique piste d'atterrissage pour les mouches. »

Le blond la referma dans un claquement sec.

« Mais qui es-tu à la fin, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus sourit doucement et ne put s'empêcher de rire quelques secondes.

« Un mystère, » dit-il simplement.

« Et peu de personnes ont l'honneur d'entrer dans mon jardin secret. »

« Et je suppose que mon parrain a reçu cet honneur. »

« Exact. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Drago, » fit Severus en s'avançant légèrement, tenant toujours son amant tendrement par les épaules. « Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles. Je suis en couple avec Harry foutu Potter. »

Angel ricana en voyant la tête de sa nemesis. Elle était magnifique à regarder. Il était figé, complètement choqué. Après deux minutes de totale immobilité, le Gryffondor commença tout de même à s'inquiéter.

« Sev ... Je crois que tu as cassé ton filleul. »

« Mais non. Il s'en remettra, » sourit le Maître des Potions en venant l'embrasser, sans plus se préoccuper du pauvre petit Rayon de Lune qui était témoin de la scène.

xXxXxXx

Angel tournait lentement sur une barre fixe en attendant le retour de son amant. Lucius l'avait faite installer pour lui. Avant de commencer, il voulait un minimum être assuré dans le cas où son corps n'était pas encore prêt à supporter son poids qui ne faisait que grimper pour revenir à la normale.

« Tu fais quoi, Potter ? » fit Drago qui l'observait depuis un petit moment, ainsi que l'objet complètement inconnu.

« Je m'échauffe. »

« Et c'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Ca ressemble à quoi, à ton avis ? »

« Une barre. »

« Tu vois quand tu veux. »

« Elle sert à quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà accompagné ton père au Magnolia Club ? »

« Non. Je suis généralement avec Astoria. »

Angel soupira.

« Je suis là, » fit Severus en entrant dans la pièce. « Oh ! Bonjour Drago. Alors pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ? »

« Je voudrais que tu m'assures le temps que je teste mes muscles sur la barre. »

« Et comment je fais ça ? » demanda le Maître des Potions en relevant un sourcil.

« Tu te mets près de moi et tu me rattrapes si jamais je tombe. »

« ... Okay ... »

« La barre est fixe, Sev, » rassura l'artiste. « Elle est juste rotative. »

« Est-ce qu'avoir une putain d'explication serait trop demander ? » s'exclama Drago à bout de patience.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Angel vivait au Manoir et les informations filtraient vraiment au compte-goutte.

« Langage, » réprimanda Severus, les sourcils froncés. « Tu as l'air de soudain bien t'intéresser à Angel ces derniers temps, » ajouta-t-il ensuite en ôtant ses robes noires afin d'être plus à l'aise pour aider son amant.

Il n'était plus qu'en pantalon et chemise, noirs naturellement.

« Parce que je ne comprends plus Potter ! Il ne fait absolument rien comme à Poudlard ! Il ne réagit même plus à la plupart de mes piques ! »

Les amants levèrent les yeux au ciel avant qu'Angel croise le regard du Maître des Potions pour savoir s'il était prêt. Severus hocha la tête et le plus jeune commença alors à grimper sur son perchoir et à tournoyer autour avec lenteur, testant les muscles de ses jambes mais surtout de ses bras.

Il reprenait tout doucement, minutieusement et surtout avec professionnalisme. C'était son métier, son art. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire pour se remettre en forme et prendre soin de son corps et ne pas se blesser. Si tout ce qui nécessitait la force de ses jambes ne posait aucun problème, il sentit encore une faiblesse au niveau de ses bras et demanda de l'aide quand il se sentit trembler.

« Ca va ? » demanda Severus qui le soutenait déjà.

« C'est dur, » souffla Angel en retournant sur ses pieds. « Mais avec de l'entraînement, ça ira. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Drago pour le voir partir de la pièce avec lenteur, perdu. Ils sourirent doucement alors que le plus âgé massait les épaules du gryffondor.

« Tu veux essayer ? » proposa Angel.

« Seulement quand tu pourras me supporter. »

« C'est un oui ? »

« Peut-être. » Ils s'embrassèrent. « Mais certainement pas maintenant. »

xXxXxXx

Le retour sur scène d'Angel fut accueilli avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et d'applaudissements. Et le Joyau du Magnolia Club fut plus que ravi de s'envoler et de tournoyer à nouveau dans les airs, d'autant plus qu'il savait que cette fois-ci, son Beau et Ténébreux Severus était là pour le regarder.

Quand il reposa le pied au sol, tous ceux qui le connaissaient, les habitués du club comme les quelques employés l'applaudissaient. Il était de retour et arborait un immense sourire alors qu'il les saluait avant de retourner à son assignation au bar.

« Par les caleçons en dentelle de Salazar ! Potter ! » s'exclama Drago qui était venu avec son père pour découvrir la passion du Sauveur. « C'était magnifique. »

« Merci, » sourit le gryffondor.

« Petit Rayon de Lune, » fit Loly en posant l'essui qu'elle avait en main. « Ici, c'est Angel, pas Potter. Angel. Nous n'utilisons pas nos noms. »

« Loly, c'est bon, » rit doucement Lucius, amusé. « Laisse, ce sont de vieux camarades d'école. »

« Oh... D'accord. » Elle regarda plus attentivement le jeune Serpentard avant de sourire. « Mais pas de nom. Juste des surnoms. »

« Okay..., » Drago se tourna vers le Gryffondor. « Le Balafré. »

« Ne me cherche pas, la Fouine, » fit Angel avec un sourire alors qu'il se servait un verre de coca.

Ils rirent et plaisantèrent tous, Lucius, Severus, Angel et un peu Drago aussi, une fois qu'il se fut complètement détendu, et passèrent une excellente soirée, la première d'une longue série.

Elle fut d'autant plus belle pour Angel ce soir-là pour une autre raison. Alors qu'il tournoyait avec aisance autour de sa barre privée au Manoir Malfoy, Severus prenait sa douche. Il entendait l'eau couler. Lui avait déjà pris la sienne depuis longtemps et se laissait paresseusement porter par le mouvement rotatif, suspendu par un bras, comme toujours presque inconscient de son environnement puisqu'il n'avait pas ses lentilles.

Il fut surpris quand il sentit un corps nu contre lui, encore légèrement humide. Il rit presque tout de suite après alors qu'il s'agrippait à la taille de son homme par la simple force de ses jambes. Il sentit les bécots sensuels et les caresses sur sa peau. Il se tenait toujours un peu à la barre d'un bras, son souffle se faisant légèrement plus court.

« Ce n'est pas ... prudent ... de venir comme ça, » murmura-t-il, haletant et gémissant sous les petites attentions. « Un accident ... est si vite arrivé. »

« Un Gryffondor prudent, » susurra Severus à son oreille. « J'aurais tout vu. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et avec passion et entrèrent cette fois-ci dans une nouvelle étape de leur relation. Fort heureusement qu'il y avait des elfes pour apposer des sorts de silence et d'intimité à la chambre sinon tout le Manoir aurait été témoin de cette nuit de folie.


	15. Reprendre ses Droits

**Chapitre 15 : Reprendre ses Droits**

Les années passèrent et la relation entre Angel et Severus devint de plus en plus sérieuse. Comble de la surprise, Drago devint ce qui se rapprochait de plus en plus à un ami ou à un frère pour le Gryffondor. Le blond s'était d'ailleurs marié avec Astoria et allait bientôt devenir père à son tour, prolongeant ainsi la lignée des Malfoy. Lucius venait toujours au club et multipliait flirts et conquêtes sans pour autant trouver la personne pour construire une quelconque relation durable. Il préférait de loin sa liberté et batifoler. Il restait toutefois tout aussi proche des autres et appréciait le jeune artiste comme son propre fils ou un neveu.

Angel gardait aussi contact avec Ron et Hermione mais ces deux derniers étaient partis dans un tour du monde durant les deux dernières années pour profiter un peu de leur jeunesse avant de commencer à travailler durement pour leur avenir qu'ils voulaient construire ensemble. Il ne les avait revus qu'à quelques occasions avant leur départ et toujours sans Severus. Ils ne savaient pas encore pour lui, ni même pour son travail.

Son travail ... Il était toujours pour le moment le Joyau du Magnolia Club. Mais maintenant qu'il approchait de ses vingt-cinq ans et qu'il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il voulait faire à l'avenir, il préparait son coup pour dire au revoir au Patron, et surtout à son oncle. Lucius aidait pour beaucoup, lui ayant donné un petit un feuillet rassemblant quelques articles de lois qui pourraient faire couler son employeur mais surtout Vernon Dursley.

Il aurait pu le faire plus tôt, me diriez-vous. Mais il y avait un problème dans le contrat qu'Angel avait signé sous la contrainte de son oncle, stipulant qu'il devait travailler jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans. Naturellement Harry Potter ne faisait rien comme tout le monde et avait insufflé une partie de sa magie dans le contrat, l'obligeant ainsi à travailler jusqu'à la fin. Merlin merci qu'il aimait son métier sinon, cela aurait été un calvaire pour lui ! Mais voilà, le contrat approchait de sa fin et il était évidemment hors de question qu'il en signe un autre !

Quand il fut convoqué pour une nouvelle signature, son oncle était présent en plus de son Patron. Ce qu'aucun des deux Moldus ne s'attendaient par contre, c'était de la présence de Lucius et Severus au côté du jeune artiste.

« Que faites-vous là ? » demanda le Patron, Brian O'Cornwell.

« Je suis le compagnon d'Harry, » répondit simplement Severus.

« Quant à moi, je suis son avocat, » ajouta Lucius en s'installant.

« Son avocat ? » répétèrent les Moldus, les sourcils froncés, l'oncle Vernon gratifiant son neveu d'un regard noir.

Angel le lui rendit avec un sourire en coin, victorieux.

« C'est impossible qu'il puisse avoir un avocat, » dit Vernon qui se contenait pour rester poli et aimable malgré son visage qui tournait au violet.

« Vraiment ? » fit Severus, feignant la surprise. « My Angel as-tu oublié de mentionner à ton oncle tes titres ? »

« Ses titres ? » répétèrent les Moldus en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

Lucius sortit de sa mallette une série de papiers.

« Mr Potter est une personne très appréciée et connue par beaucoup de personnes de par le monde, » dit-il. « Son statut de Lord oblige. »

« Lord ? » répéta l'Oncle Vernon avec une étincelle cupide dans le regard.

« Oui, Lord Potter et Lord Black, » confirma Lucius qui était très professionnel bien qu'il jubilait intérieurement pour la suite. « Et il souhaiterait d'ailleurs éviter un scandale, » continua-t-il en fixant ses papiers un instant avant de se redresser.

« Un scandale ? Quel scandale ? »

« Oh ... la liste est longue, » répondit Severus d'un ton froid. « Harry a pris connaissance de certains de ses droits et il se trouve qu'il y a des choses qui sont ... »

« ... inacceptables, » termina le concerné d'une voix dure.

« Comment oses-tu répondre ainsi ?! » cracha Vernon avec colère. « Tu me dois le respect ! »

« Vu que j'ai vingt-cinq ans depuis une dizaine de jours et que je ne t'ai pour ainsi dire jamais vu alors que tu étais mon tuteur légal, excuse-moi mais je ne te dois absolument rien si ce n'est un procès. »

« Un procès ? Vraiment ? »

« Pour ne pas avoir assumé votre rôle de tuteur, pour esclavage, pour maltraitance, pour détournement de mineur, pour fraude et pour vol, » développa Lucius en lisant un autre papier. « Certaines de ses charges sont également portées à l'encontre de Mr O'Cornwell qui est complice. »

Les deux Moldus blanchirent et échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise sous le regard victorieux des trois sorciers. Cela dit, ils dissimulaient leur joie et leur amusement derrière un masque froid et dur.

« Mais voyez-vous, » continua Lucius. « Certaines conditions ont fait que mon client, Mr Potter, n'a pas désiré rompre son contrat plus tôt alors qu'il était pleinement dans son droit. Le contrat étant maintenant fini, il est venu s'assurer qu'il ne vienne pas en signer un nouveau et éviter un scandale dans le cas où vous lui forceriez la main. Mais au vu de sa célébrité notoire dans un certain milieu, il préférerait éviter de faire éclater certaines affaires au grand jour qui pourraient entacher son image en plus de la vôtre, même s'il est évident que, dans le cas d'un procès, mon client sortira gagnant. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » demanda Vernon. « J'ai un très bon avocat. »

« Et moi un bien meilleur que le tien, mon oncle. Non seulement meilleur, mais en plus qui connait les particularités d'un certain monde que tu détestes tout particulièrement. » Les pupilles du Moldu s'étrécirent. « Maintenant que tu as compris contre qui tu t'attaques, je te suggère de bien faire attention. Lucius Malfoy est non seulement mon avocat mais également un Lord et lui n'aura aucun scrupule à t'intenter un procès si tu te décides à être aussi ... tendre ... avec lui que tu ne l'as été avec moi. Mais comme Maître Malfoy l'a si bien énoncé, je souhaiterais que toute cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas et que nous réglions cela à l'abri des regards, c'est-à-dire une garantie de récupérer ce qui m'a été pris, la totalité de mon argent qui m'a été volé durant toutes ces années, ce avec les intérêts, et de ne plus jamais entendre parler de vous deux. C'est une alternative raisonnable comparé au problème financier et médiatique que serait un procès dans le cas où je décide de commencer les procédures. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, le Patron du bar fusillant son vieil ami pour l'avoir mis dans les ennuis.

« Pour moi, c'est bon, » dit-il d'une voix froide mais contrôlée. « Tu peux partir. Pour ton argent, je ne peux rien faire. Arrange-toi avec ton oncle. Je m'en lave les mains. »

« Oncle Vernon ? »

« Nous parlons de combien exactement ? » fit le Moldu qui voyait déjà la corde lui enserrer le cou.

Lucius observa un instant ses papiers, cherchant l'information avec ses doigts.

« De 157 836 livres sterling, auxquels s'ajoutent 42 615 livres d'intérêts. »

« Autant ?! » manqua de s'étouffer Vernon Dursley.

« La banque Gringotts est formelle quant à ses chiffres, Mr Dursley. Et elle est réputée pour ne pas tolérer la moindre erreur financière. »

« Je n'ai pas cet argent, » dit alors le cachalot qui était pâle comme la mort.

« Non mais selon nos sources, vous êtes propriétaires d'un certain nombre d'actions et posséder quelques biens immobiliers. La somme est facilement récupérable là-dessus. »

« Je ... »

« Votre neveu est même prêt à vous faire une offre. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda le Moldu qui voulait se sortir de ce mauvais pas sans trop de casses.

« Tu me cèdes l'immeuble sur Brixton Avenue ainsi que le terrain sur l'île de Man et je te laisse tranquille, » répondit le Gryffondor.

« Pas le terrain, non. »

« Ce terrain appartenait avant à la famille Evans, Mr Dursley. Mr Potter est tout à fait en droit de le réclamer, étant lui-même le fils de Lily Potter, née Evans. »

« Ce terrain appartient à ma femme. »

« Selon les informations concernant ce terrain, elle l'aurait mis à votre nom. Vous en êtes donc propriétaire. »

« Je refuse. »

« Très bien, » soupira Angel en se levant. « J'en ai assez. On se revoit au procès, Oncle Vernon. Au revoir, monsieur, » ajouta-t-il au patron du club.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre l'entrée que son oncle l'appelait déjà pour lui demander d'attendre. Il retint un sourire victorieux. Lucius et Severus avaient raison. Trop facile de manipuler les hommes cupides. Ainsi rapidement, il devint propriétaire des deux terrains demandés et il n'entendit plus parler de son oncle.

Il fit raser la maison que sa tante avait fait construire sur l'île de Man et fit construire un petit cottage où il pourrait vivre tranquillement avec Severus. Quant à l'immeuble sur Brixton Avenue, il en fit des appartements qu'il loua à des étudiants tant sorciers que moldus. Seules restrictions pour les sorciers de bien vouloir respecter le secret magique naturellement.

Maintenant qu'il était libre de son passé, il pouvait préparer son projet pour l'avenir.


	16. Une Visite Inattendue

**Chapitre 16 : Une Visite Inattendue**

Severus se réveilla mais garda un moment les yeux fermés, savourant le corps nu et chaud qui était collé contre son torse. Les cheveux d'Angel lui chatouillaient le nez. Il sourit alors qu'il embrassait sa tête. Il l'entendit soupirer de contentement dans son sommeil. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se leva et alla se préparer un café. Comme toujours, même s'il se couchait tard, il se levait aux petites heures. Il avait toujours été matinal. Angel, de par son boulot, se levait toujours vers dix heures et demie, onze heures. Ce qui était relativement raisonnable quand on sait qu'il se couche vers trois heures du matin et parfois même plus tard.

Il s'installa devant la cheminée et profita de la chaleur du feu. Avec l'hiver, leur petit nid douillet de l'île de Man se faisait froid. Ils avaient aussi un appartement en ville au cas où mais ils préféraient de loin le cottage en bord de mer. C'était calme et paisible, tout ce que les deux sorciers demandaient. Ils étaient dans leur petit coin de paradis, leur jardin secret...

Trois coups à la porte d'entrée lui fit réfléchir sur la notion de jardin _secret_. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Il tomba sur les meilleurs amis d'Angel, ou du moins d'Harry, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

« Professeur ? » s'étonna cette dernière. « Est-ce qu'on se serait trompé à ce point ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite à son fiancé qui avait légèrement pâli.

Apparemment la terreur des cachots, plus si terreur que cela après les années, avait encore quelques effets sur le Gryffondor. Le Serpentard eut un sourire en coin à cette pensée.

« Entrez, » soupira-t-il. « Je vais le réveiller. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'on est bien chez Harry ? Et que vous ... »

La brune ne put terminer sa phrase, les sourcils froncés, plongée dans une intense réflexion. Weasley, lui, était en colère semble-t-il.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry ? » aboya-t-il.

« Je suppose qu'il ne vous a encore rien dit, » dit calmement Severus bien que s'étant tendu sous le ton agressif.

Il partit immédiatement vers la chambre pour réveiller son amant avant de revenir en cuisine préparer du thé et le petit déjeuner. Enfin, plutôt le déjeuner. Il demanda poliment s'ils comptaient rester manger avec eux. Il se doutait qu'Angel ne les mettrait pas à la porte et n'apprécierait pas qu'il le fasse lui-même.

« C'est quoi tout se tapage ? » demanda une voix ensommeillée en arrivant avec pour seul vêtement un pantalon de pyjama, révélant son torse à tout le monde.

« Bon sang, Harry ! Tu pourrais t'habiller ! »

« Harry quoi ? » fit le jeune homme en bâillant.

« Angel, ce sont tes amis. Il sembleraient qu'ils soient de retour de ... »

« Comment l'avez-vous appelé ?! » s'exclama Ron avant de s'asseoir brutalement sur une chaise sous le choc.

« Pas si fort ! » se plaignit l'artiste. « Je viens de me lever ... »

« Harry, il est dix heures du matin, » fit remarquer Hermione un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'elle commençait un peu à comprendre la situation.

« Quoi seulement ? » bâilla une fois encore le jeune homme.

Severus déposa une fiole avec un liquide jaunâtre et une tasse de thé fumante sur le plan de travail devant lequel son amant était installé.

« Merci Sev, » murmura le Gryffondor en la prenant.

« Harry ! Ne bois pas ça ! C'est un ... »

« Ron, si tu as le malheur de dire un seul mot de déplacé en ce qui concerne Severus, je te jure que je te fais la tête au carré avant de la mettre dans les chiottes et de tirer la chasse ! » promit le Sauveur avant de boire le flacon. Sa vision s'éclaira. « Oh ça va déjà mieux. Kikou les amis. »

« Salut ..., » fit Hermione, incertaine. « Harry, est-ce que tu es ... ? »

« Beau ? Rayonnant ? Heureux ? »

« Gay ? »

« Oui, totalement ! »

« Et avec ... ? »

Elle montra le Maître des Potions du doigt, cherchant encore à remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

« Severus ? Carrément ! Je ne me séparerais jamais de mon Beau et Ténébreux Severus ! »

« Hmm ... Okay ! » Elle fit un tour d'elle-même. « Deux ans. En deux ans ... »

« Six, » corrigea Severus alors qu'il coupait tomates et concombres et faisait cuire des pâtes pour une salade.

« Six ?! Alors là, Harry, il nous faut une explication ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Je critique pas le choix ou l'orientation, c'est ta vie ! Mais on est tes amis et on n'est même pas au courant que tu es en couple ! »

« Avec la chauve-souris des cachots, un Mangemort ! » siffla Ron depuis son siège.

Harry se leva pour attraper son ami mais fut arrêté par un mot de son amant.

« Laisse, Angel. Bien que l'idée de voir Mr Weasley se faire corriger pour m'avoir insulté soit alléchante, d'autant plus par toi alors que je sais que c'est l'un de tes meilleurs amis, je te rappelle que ce sont nos toilettes ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer une après-midi à récurer la salle de bain pour toutes les éclaboussures et les dégâts qu'une telle activité pourrait causer ! »

« T'as encore des chaudrons à laver ? Qu'on le mette au récurage à la brosse à dents ! »

« Je les ai faits hier, » soupira Severus. « Désolé, My Angel. »

Ce dernier grogna et retourna s'asseoir, fusillant le rouquin du regard.

« Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à sortir ensemble ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse et toujours un brin mal à l'aise par le choix d'amant d'Harry.

« On s'est rencontré dans un club, » répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin. « Je ne l'avais pas reconnu. »

« Je faisais exprès d'être totalement différent à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du Magnolia Club en même temps. Cela faisait partie du contrat. Rester discret... Je suis assez doué pour ça quand je veux. »

Les amants rirent doucement en se souvenant des débuts de leurs relations.

« Il y a eu quelques semaines sombres quand j'ai découvert qui était derrière Angel, » continua ensuite le Serpentard. « Mais au final, tout s'est arrangé et on est toujours ensemble. Voilà. »

« Comment tu as pu, Harry ? » fit alors Ron. « Je croyais que tu aimais Ginny ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans 'je suis gay,' Ron ? » soupira le Sauveur. « J'ai essayé avec les femmes mais elles ne m'attirent pas. »

Ron ne moufta pas un seul mot de plus, et resta sombre le reste de la conversation, lançant des regards noirs à Severus qui l'ignorait. Il avait été habitué à ce genre de regards depuis des années. Cela l'indifférait totalement. Il prépara rapidement le repas et servit tout le monde, double portion pour Weasley dont il se souvenait de l'appétit légendaire aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Au fait, c'était quel genre de club ? » demanda Hermione pour alimenter la conversation.

Les deux amants se regardèrent, le plus âgé cherchant à savoir si l'autre voulait divulguer certaines informations ou non. Angel haussa simplement des épaules.

« Le mieux serait que vous vous rendiez au Angel's Club pour vous faire une idée, » répondit lentement le Serpentard. « C'est assez ... impressionnant, voire choquant, quand on ne fait que l'évoquer. Il faut le voir pour ... apprécier, dirons-nous. »

« Voir quoi ? » demandèrent le couple de Gryffondors.

Angel soupira alors qu'il regardait l'heure. Il agita simplement la main et une carte apparut entre ses doigts. Elle était faite dans un carton noir mais brillant. Il avait le nom du club ainsi que l'adresse dessus écrit en lettres calligraphiées de couleur émeraude.

« Venez au club quand vous voulez, » dit-il simplement. « Allez au bar et dites que vous êtes des amis d'Angel. Si vous venez, mettez quelque chose d'habillé mais rien de sorcier. »

« Moldu ? » fit Hermione en relevant un sourcil.

« Je m'épanouis mieux de ce côté, oui. Je préfère ma notoriété au club à ma foutue célébrité pour avoir survécu _deux fois_ à un maudit impardonnable et avoir tué Voldemort... Bordel Ron, il est mort il y a huit ans ! Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de trembler quand son nom est prononcé ! »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

« D'accord, » fit Ron. « On viendra. »

« Mais pas ce soir, on doit encore rentrer, trouver un appart en ville et chercher du boulot avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autres. »

« Hmm.. Angie..., » réfléchit le Maître des Potions. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un en remplacement pour le bar en attendant que Mushu revienne de l'hôpital. »

« Si mais ... c'était pour le bar... enfin plus si affinité au domaine. Mais ... »

« Tu possèdes le club ? » fit Ron en montrant la carte que sa fiancée avait toujours dans la main.

« Oui. J'ai préféré devenir mon propre patron plutôt que de dépendre à nouveau de la cupidité et de l'abus d'un autre. »

« Okay ..., » fit lentement Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé depuis la guerre, Harry ? »

« C'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas envie de raconter. Pas entièrement. Et pas maintenant. »

Il s'étira longuement une fois son repas fini.

« Sinon quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il à ses amis.

« On était venu pour te dire qu'on allait se marier et que ... »

« Super ! » fit Angel en applaudissement dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

« ... que tu sois mon témoin, » termina Ron.

« Bien sûr, » sourit l'artiste. « Aucun problème. Ce sera avec plaisir. Enfin, si tu acceptes que Severus vienne aussi. »

Après avoir échangé un regard avec sa fiancée – ce dernier étant plein d'avertissements s'il osait refuser une telle demande –, le roux accepta. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent et laissent les deux amants en tête à tête.

« Tu allais vraiment mettre sa tête dans les toilettes ? » demanda Severus, curieux.

« Ouep et plutôt deux fois qu'une. »

« Je t'aime, My Angel, » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi, » répondit Angel avant d'embrasser l'homme de sa vie.


	17. Angel's Club

**Chapitre 17 : Angel's Club**

Ron et Hermione observaient l'enseigne à néon du Angel's Club, la Née-Moldue avec les lèvres pincées. Un club de strip-tease ? Harry était sérieux ?! Elle ne dit rien. Son fiancé ne semblait pas comprendre quel genre de club il s'agissait et la tirait pour y rentrer, ne voulant pas rester dehors par ce froid. Ils déposèrent leurs manteaux à la consigne et entrèrent dans le club même.

« Dans quel étrange univers sommes-nous tombés, Mione ? » demanda Ron en observant des femmes et des hommes danser à moitié nu sur scène, autour d'une barre ou encore des cages. « Tu es sûre qu'on est au bon endroit ? »

« Harry a dit l'Angel's Club, » confirma la brune un peu raidement. « Nous y sommes. C'est un club de strip-tease. Allons au bar. »

Il y avait une femme métisse dans une tenue qui pourrait paraître déplacée si elle était dans un lieu normal.

« Bonsoir, Mes Agneaux, » dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle agitait un shaker. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Bonsoir, » fit Hermione d'une voix neutre, ne voulant pas montrer à la femme à quel point elle n'aimait pas être en cet endroit. « Je ... nous sommes des amis d'Angel. Il nous a dit de venir au bar pour ... »

« Pas de soucis, Ma Biche, » sourit la métisse. « Je suis Loly. Vous allez devoir patienter un peu pour parler avec Angel. Il va faire son show. »

« Son quoi ? » répétèrent les deux sorciers.

La dame rit doucement.

« Je vois ... Il ne vous a rien dit. Cela arrive souvent avec les amis d'Angel, surtout les amis d'enfance. Petit Rayon de Lune a été assez choqué la première fois qu'il est venu ici, même si c'était avec son père ... »

« Qui ? »

« Petit Rayon de Lune. Je suis désolée mais nous n'utilisons pas de prénoms, ni de noms. »

Les deux sorciers froncèrent les sourcils. Loly secoua doucement la tête en soupirant, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Elle termina de préparer la commande et la donna à un serveur avant de se pencher vers les deux petits agneaux perdus dans la bergerie.

« Vous êtes là pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle plus bas.

« Oui, » répondit Ron. « C'est ça. »

« Sachez qu'ici, il se fait appeler Angel et ... » Elle leva la tête vers la scène et sourit. « ... et vous allez bientôt comprendre pourquoi. Oh ! Vous êtes chanceux, Mes Agneaux ! » s'extasia-t-elle en sautillant légèrement. « Sa moitié ténébreuse est du spectacle ce soir, apparemment ! »

« Snape ?! Du spectacle ?! Hermione, tu comprends quelque chose ? »

Cette dernière avait les yeux rivés sur la scène où Harry Potter et Severus Snape se tenaient debout, torse nu, devant le public, souriant et les saluant.

« Allez vous instal... »

« C'est bon Loly, » fit une voix traînante derrière les deux Gryffondors, les faisant se retourner. « Je m'occupe d'eux. »

« Malfoy ?! »

« Tu les connais, Petit Rayon de Lune ? »

« Camarades d'école. »

« Oh ? Eux aussi ? »

« Oui. Quels surnoms as-tu donnés ? »

« Agneaux et biches. Mais pourquoi tu me poses toujours cette question ? »

« Parce que ceux que j'utilise sont aussi fleuris que ceux que j'ai pour Angel... Sers quatre Sex on the Beach à notre table, s'il te plait, Loly. »

Loly leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, mi-amusée, mi-désespérée, alors qu'elle se mettait déjà à la tâche. Les deux Gryffondors suivirent Drago Malfoy entre les tables et les fauteuils pour rejoindre Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir les deux sorciers arriver.

« Eh bien, voilà une bien surprenante compagnie, » dit le Sang-Pur. « Angel vous aurait-il invités ? »

« Oui, » répondit amèrement Hermione. « Et je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté. »

« Crois-moi, le Castor, quand tu auras vu Angel, tu ne regretteras pas d'être venue. Il en vaut le détour. Je viens de temps en temps juste pour le plaisir de le voir danser. »

« Harry ? Danser ? » rit Ron. « Non, il avait deux pieds gauches au bal. »

« Tu n'as qu'à les observer, la Belette. Ils vont commencer. »

Il y avait deux barres fixes sur le devant de la scène, ainsi qu'une autre un peu en arrière qui semblait être de travers. Angel tournoyait seul, sur une barre, observé par son amant avant que ce dernier le rejoigne sur la barre, partageant ce moment de grâce sur un rythme enjoué et rapide. Ils souriaient, se regardant l'un l'autre. Quand la musique changea, se faisant plus rapide et agressive, le Beau et Ténébreux Severus s'écarta, le visage fermé, et rejoignit l'autre barre. Ils tournoyaient et dansaient toujours avec grâce mais cette fois-ci, il y avait également une expression de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que cela raconte ? » demanda Hermione aux deux Sang-Purs.

« Leur histoire, » répondit simplement Lucius.

Severus quitta un instant la scène alors qu'Angel se dirigeait avec lenteur vers la barre oblique qu'il fit tourner. Il n'exprimait plus que tristesse et abandon alors qu'il s'accrochait à elle. Ses mouvements étaient lents, des larmes coulaient sur son visage triste. Le tout semblait interminable et pesant sans pour autant être dérangeant. L'émotion gagnait la salle. Hermione et Ron la ressentirent alors qu'ils observaient leur ami. Ce dernier posa un pied au sol alors que la barre se redressait pour prendre de la hauteur. Severus avait pendant ce temps regagné sa barre, juste appuyé dessus, exprimant un visage colérique, celui qu'il destinait autrefois aux élèves les plus désobéissants. Angel tournoyait et se mit en position grand écart inversé, tournoyant toujours lentement, plus lentement.

Les deux Gryffondors retinrent une expression de surprise, Ron se levant à moitié alors qu'il voyait son meilleur ami tomber brutalement d'un bon mètre. Les deux Malfoy sourirent doucement. Angel aimait bien faire cela, ils le savaient. Mais c'était dans ce mouvement et ce qu'il signifiait que résidait la clef de la relation entre l'artiste et Severus. Ce dernier avait rejoint son amant qui était à présent suspendu à trente centimètre du sol, toujours en grand écart. Alors qu'il tenait la barre d'une main, il glissait une main douce sur le visage du Gryffondor. Angel reprit une position normale et se redressa, tenant la main du Serpentard. Ils se suspendirent tous deux à la barre amovible, leurs pieds ne touchant plus le sol, mais pas à plus d'un mètre de hauteur – Severus n'était pas aussi à l'aise que son amant dans les airs – tournoyant ensemble avec grâce, le plus âgé semblant soutenir le plus jeune, comme pour l'aider, comme il l'avait fait autrefois.

Puis, le visage d'Angel qui s'était peu à peu éclairé au fil des émotions transmises se fendit d'un immense sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait de la barre pour se diriger vers le fond de la scène. Quand il se retourna, Severus s'écartait lui aussi de la barre qu'il avait immobilisée. Il gardait son amant à l'oeil, le visage souriant. Angel courut sur le rythme de la mélodie et se jeta sur sa barre pour s'envoler et tournoyer dans les airs avec son panache habituel. Il était né pour pratiquer ce sport, cette danse, sa passion. Alors que sa danse se ralentissait et que la barre redescendait une dernière fois, le Maître des Potions s'approcha une fois encore et vint encercler son amant de ses bras pour l'embrasser avec à la fois passion et retenue.

Les deux Gryffondors eurent un moment de blanc après avoir observé la performance de leur ami avec leur ancien professeur de potions. A un tel point qu'ils ne se rendirent compte de la présence de ces derniers qu'une fois qu'Angel eut posé une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

« Alors, Petite Chouette ? » dit-il avec un sourire. « Tu as trouvé cela comment ? »

« Je ... C'était ... hmmm ... Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire à quel point c'était magnifique ! » répondit Hermione avec émotion alors qu'elle prenait l'artiste dans ses bras.

Ce dernier rit en la serrant doucement.

« Et toi, Chaton ? » demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

« C'était super beau. J'ai pas tout compris mais ... tu semblais t'amuser. »

« Oh oui ! » confirma Severus avec un sourire franc. « Angie adore être sur sa barre à plusieurs mètres du sol. Encore plus que le balai et le Quidditch ! »

« Une petite minute, » fit soudain Ron dont le galion venait de tomber. « Chaton ?! » Les autres pouffèrent. « Pourquoi tu m'appelles chaton, Harry ?! »

« Angel, » corrigèrent les habitués du club.

« Eh bien parce que tu t'appelles Ron, je suis allé sur Ronron et cela m'a directement fait penser à un chaton ! » répondit le Sauveur avec un sourire espiègle. « Maintenant, si tu as un surnom que tu préfères, dis-nous et on l'utilisera. »

« C'est quoi vos surnoms ? » demanda le roux en regardant les autres curieux.

« Rayon de Lune ou Luc', » répondit Lucius.

« Petit Rayon de Lune ... et Mushu m'appelle Dray, » répondit Drago.

« Angel ou Angie, » répondit le propriétaire du club.

« Beau et Ténébreux Severus, Ange Ténébreux, Ténébreux Corbeau, ... »

« Apparemment, je serais une Biche et une Petite Chouette, » soupira Hermione en posant son menton dans sa main.

« Hors de question que je m'appelle Chaton ! » s'exclama Ron.


	18. Invitation du Ministère

**Chapitre 18 : Invitation du Ministère**

Severus remonta de son laboratoire pour retrouver son amant avachi sur une chaise devant une lettre. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être aussi peu gracieux, d'autant plus qu'il ne semblait pas fatigué. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il, My Angel ? » demanda-t-il en approchant pour l'enlacer par derrière.

« Une invitation du Ministère. »

« Ah ? »

« La commémoration des dix ans... »

« La victoire contre le Lord Noir, » comprit le Maître des Potions. Il soupira. « Tu veux y aller ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais le Ministre Fudge m'envoie une invitation chaque année. J'aimerais qu'il arrête de le faire. »

« Hmm ... Peut-être qu'en apparaissant tout en étant contraire aux normes et aux idées que le Ministre a de toi pourrait tourner les événements dans ce sens pour les années à venir ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Mon Corbeau ? »

« Dis, voire montre ce que tu fais de ta vie, avec qui et comment tu t'y sens épanoui. Le Ministre est quelqu'un d'un peu vieux jeu. Il ne supportera pas que tu fasses un esclandre. »

Le Gryffondor posa la lettre et pivota sur la chaise pour observer son amant dans les yeux.

« Serais-tu en train de me proposer de montrer Angel à la société sorcière ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Et les journalistes ? »

« Engage quelqu'un pour les bloquer à l'entrer, on empêche les plumes à papotes et autres choses du genre d'entrer au club ... »

« Protection contre les animagus, ça existe ? »

« Hmm ... Oui... Pourquoi cette soudaine question ? » fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Skeeter. Elle se transforme en scarabée. Elle n'est pas répertoriée. Je suppose qu'il doit y en avoir d'autres … »

« Alors nous mettrons ce genre de protection également. A toi de voir si tu veux le faire ou non. Je ne t'y obligerai pas. »

« Mais ce serait une solution qui couperait l'herbe sous le pied du ministre, » dit Angel qui réfléchissait sérieusement à la proposition. « Il ne pourra pas étouffer ça puisqu'il y aura tous les journalistes ainsi que des gens bien placés dans la société ... » Le Serpentard confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Mais pour le montrer, il va me falloir une barre au minimum. »

« Cela peut toujours s'arranger, » fit le plus âgé en venant lui mordiller le cou.

La réponse d'Angel fut presque immédiate. Ils partirent rapidement vers, vu l'heure, la douche pour un petit interlude amoureux juste avant de partir pour le club.

xXxXxXx

Angel et Severus, vêtus de robes de sorciers pour la première depuis longtemps, marchaient dans l'atrium du Ministère, en direction d'une salle de réception qu'ils savaient relativement grande selon les dires de Lucius et Drago. D'ailleurs ces deux derniers, tout comme Hermione et Ron seraient présents, ainsi que bon nombre de survivants de la guerre. Ils se doutaient tous qu'Angel serait tenu de faire un discours, d'ailleurs ils y comptaient bien ! Ce serait le moment rêvé pour le bon fonctionnement de leur plan. Pour une fois, le Sauveur avait même payé et obtenu de Rita Skeeter qu'elle écrive parfaitement ce qu'elle allait voir à la réception sans aucun changement ou influence de la part du Ministre dans son article. La sorcière ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais elle avait senti que ce serait quelque chose de gros car elle avait tout de suite accepté.

Les deux amants entrèrent ensemble, Severus une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Ils furent très vite assaillis par les journalistes. Il faut dire qu'Harry Potter faisait très peu d'apparition dans le monde magique. Encore moins accompagné. Il n'avait été vu que deux fois sur le Chemin de Traverse cette année-là. Ils se refusèrent toutes déclarations et se dirigèrent vers le Ministre Fudge dont ils ne savaient par quel miracle il avait été réélu. Ce dernier sourit à Harry, bien que tendu par la présence de l'ancien mangemort.

En effet, Severus avait en effet remis ses vieilles robes austères d'un noir d'encre. Il n'était connu que vêtu de cette façon. Ce qui serait d'autant plus choquant pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit groupe de sorciers le temps que le Ministre accueille tous ses invités. Ainsi, ils saluèrent chaleureusement – bien que Severus plus discrètement pour garder son image jusqu'au bout – Lucius, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, George et Ginny. Ils en saluèrent bien d'autres encore mais très peu voulaient rester en compagnie d'anciens mangemorts.

« Harry, » fit Luna de sa voix rêveuse. « Tu as le regard de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandèrent directement George et Ginny qui connaissaient très bien le Gryffondor.

Toujours à s'attirer des ennuis. Il était célèbre notamment pour cela. Un véritable aimant ! Ils furent rabroués rapidement par tous ceux qui connaissaient le secret d'Angel et maintenant de Severus.

« Shhhh... ! »

« C'est une surprise pour le Ministre, » ajouta Lucius avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Allons, Rayon de Lune, tu vas les effrayer, » murmura le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » demanda Ginny.

« Rien encore, » rit Angel en échangeant un regard pétillant avec son amant. « Mais cela ne saurait tarder. »

« Professeur, ne me dites pas que vous êtes complice, » s'extasia calmement Georges qui savait se tenir pour quand une bonne blague se tramait.

« Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis longtemps, Mr Weasley, » fit Severus avec un rictus amusé. « Mais oui, je suis complice et même acteur dans ce qui arrivera... Mais ne gâchons pas votre plaisir. Cela dit, nous serons contraints à partir assez ... »

« Rapidement ? » proposa Angel.

« Oui, rapidement, après notre représentation. Tu devrais leur donner une carte, » ajouta-t-il à son amant en lui serrant doucement, affectueusement, l'épaule.

Angel s'exécuta et donna à Luna, Neville et aux deux Weasley la carte du club.

« C'est quoi l'Angel's Club ? » demanda Neville, curieux.

« Si ce que tu vas voir aujourd'hui te plait, ou si tu veux tout simplement me voir, c'est là que nous passons nos soirées, » répondit Angel avec un sourire.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ? » demanda Ginny. « Si c'est un truc du genre des jumeaux, Harry ... »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec des farces, » rit Angel.

« Au contraire, cela rentre plutôt dans le domaine de l'art, » ajouta Drago.

« Du grand art et beaucoup de passion, » continua Lucius.

« Le genre de choses qui te retourne la tête et t'émeut, » soupira Hermione avec un tendre sourire vers son meilleur ami et presque frère de coeur.

« C'est très beau, » confirma Ron, ruinant ainsi le coté poétique du moment.

Severus et Angel échangèrent un sourire en coin. Le roux ne changerait probablement jamais.

Ils durent se taire lorsque le Ministre prit la parole enfin et fit un long discours. Il parlait des sacrifices faits par tout le monde, les mouvements du Ministère et leur apport important dans la bataille – Angel et Severus tiquèrent un peu à cela –, les efforts mis en commun, et surtout la soi-disant collaboration entre le Ministère et le Sauveur pour que ce dernier puisse tuer le grand mage noir de sinistre réputation dont le nom ne pouvait toujours pas être prononcé.

Les seules choses vraies dans ce discours – qui n'était que propagande pour le régime actuel et poudre aux yeux pour se faire bien voir – étaient les sacrifices faits par les combattants lors du court règne de terreur de Voldemort, ainsi que durant la dernière bataille et le fait qu'Angel avait dû affronter et tuer Voldemort lui-même. Le reste n'était que mensonges que tout le monde avait gobés durant toutes ces années.

Le Sauveur était au final dégoûté du monde magique britannique. Il avait eu raison de rester reclus dans le monde moldu. Il y était bien plus épanoui, sans faux semblant, égal à lui-même. Et cela ne rendait que plus délectable l'attente avant le moment fatidique où il choquerait tout le monde sorcier avec son amant. Cela rendait son sourire en coin que plus vrai. Le ministre prit cela pour un soutien et le salua. Si seulement ce fou savait ce qu'il manigançait, il ravalerait son sourire et s'étoufferait avec sa coupe de champagne.

« Harry Potter. Si vous souhaitez dire quelques mots ..., » l'invita Fudge.


	19. Monde Magique en Etat de Choc

Bonjour, bonjour,

Pour ceux qui se demanderait, pour le petit extrait, j'ai la bande son instrumental de _I See You_, du film 'Avatar' par James Cameron. J'avoue l'avoir écoutée via un disque donc je n'ai pas de lien à vous proposer. Mais bon... Je pense que vous pouvez facilement la retrouver. Ensuite, _A New Journey_ de Tailor Davis, une excellente violoniste que je vous conseille, tout comme Lindsey Stirling, avec _Artemis_.

Bonne Lecture,

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Monde Magique en Etat de Choc**

_Défi demande en mariage : Severus Snape / Harry Potter_

_« Harry Potter. Si vous souhaitez dire quelques mots ..., » l'invita Fudge. _

« A ton signal, Angel, » murmura Severus à son oreille.

Le sourire du plus jeune s'élargit légèrement et il hocha la tête. Il s'avança et prit place devant tout le monde, juste au côté du Ministre. Il lui serra à nouveau la main avant de prendre la parole.

« Merci, Mr le Ministre, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Voilà un discours bien intéressant que vous venez de nous faire, » ajouta-t-il en lâchant sa main avant de se tourner vers le public. « Il est éclairant quant à la politique de notre pays et me conforte dans mon choix de vie actuel. Mais avant de développer plus avant cette part mystérieuse de ma personnalité, j'ai envie moi aussi de rendre hommage à des personnes qui m'étaient chères et qui sont mortes durant ces sombres années qui ont résumé mon enfance. Tout d'abord mes parents. Personne n'ignore le sacrifice qui ont été le leur, donner leur vie, affronter le danger malgré la peur, afin que je puisse survivre à Voldemort. »

Il sentit parfaitement le frisson qui parcourait la salle à la prononciation de ce nom honni et craint. Même Fudge n'y était pas étranger. Et après cela se dit avoir participé. Pathétique. Même Lucius et Severus ne réagissaient plus à ce nom alors qu'ils étaient ses mangemorts.

« Ensuite, à Cédric Diggory, tombé de la baguette de Voldemort sans avoir même eu le temps de pouvoir se défendre. Je regrette encore aujourd'hui de lui avoir proposé de finir ex aequo au tournoi. Si je ne l'avais pas fait peut-être serait-il ici, avec nous, à célébrer notre victoire. A Sirius Black, mon parrain, mort au Ministère alors qu'il tentait de me sauver des Mangemorts et de Voldemort à un moment où le Ministère lui-même m'étouffait pour que je ne crée pas un mouvement de panique. Malgré le fait qu'il était encore un prisonnier en fuite, il n'avait pas hésité de courir face au danger pour moi. Il n'était peut-être pas un père pour moi, je le voyais tel qu'il était. Un homme un peu gamin qui aimait faire des farces et qui me faisait me sentir bien, moi-même, un simple adolescent. Pas un héros ou un supposé messie dans une quête bien trop lourde pour ses jeunes épaules. »

Il garda quelques secondes de silence avant de continuer pour que ses paroles soient bien comprises. Déjà maintenant, on pouvait comprendre qu'il en voulait toujours au Ministre Fudge et qu'il ne le portait pas dans son coeur.

« Ensuite, Albus Dumbledore. Pardonnez-moi, si je ne me souviens pas de tous ses titres ou tous ses hauts faits. Il était un grand homme connu dans de nombreux domaines. Pour moi, il était mon directeur, une figure proche de celle d'un grand-père bienveillant qui portait un secret lourd, bien trop lourd justement pour me préserver le plus longtemps possible. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir accordé ces années d'innocences, hormis un détail, une erreur de sa part. Mais qui sommes-nous, humains, pour juger d'une erreur ? Nous en commettons tous à un moment ou à un autre de notre existence. Il m'a fourni également la seule solution, la dernière information dont j'avais besoin pour pouvoir vaincre notre ennemi. Pas le Ministère, pas notre cher Mr Fudge, mais bien Dumbledore. Même si la toute dernière, je ne l'ai eue que la nuit lors de la bataille par l'intermédiaire de Severus Snape. Un sacrifice pour le bien de tous. Ou pour reprendre ses termes, pour le plus grand bien. »

Quelques sourires fleurirent sur le visage de ceux qui connaissaient l'homme qu'était Albus Dumbledore.

« Enfin, nos amis disparus lors de la dernière bataille qui nous a opposés à Voldemort. Je ne peux pas tous les nommer. Il n'y en a eu bien trop pour que je puisse me rappeler tous les noms. Remus Lupin, et son épouse Nymphadora, qui me tuerait sûrement pour avoir osé prononcer son nom au complet. » Il y eut quelques rires. « Fred Weasley ... Colin Crivey ... Nous avons tous perdus beaucoup, certains plus que d'autres. Je propose que pour eux, une fois encore, nous gardons une petite minute de silence. »

Tout le monde accepta volontiers cet hommage aux disparus. Cela lui permit de se remettre de ses émotions car son discours l'avait ému malgré tout. Il chassa la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il croisa le regard de Severus, puis celui de Lucius et il leur fit un sourire ainsi qu'un bref hochement de tête.

« Maintenant, je vais vous présenter ma vie telle que je la vis et la voie depuis la fin de la guerre. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser un peu de place. »

Il s'écarta rapidement mais avec grâce du podium et ôta ses lunettes. Il se dirigea vers Severus qui s'avançait déjà sur un espace vide. Son amant récupéra ses lunettes ainsi que sa baguette avant de les dénuder tous les deux, les présentant plus qu'en simple pantalon. Il y eut quelques expressions outrées à cela. C'était tout bonnement inconvenant. Toutefois personne ne bougeait, trop choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient.

« Hermione, c'est quand tu veux, » dit le Maître des Potions en tirant doucement son amant vers deux barres verticales.

Angel fixa le visage flou de l'élu de son coeur et attendit, le tenant par les mains, un doux sourire sur le visage. Il pouvait aussi en deviner un sur le visage en face de lui. Ils aimaient partager ces moments. Etre au Ministère n'y changerait rien. Ce n'était que changer de public. C'était au contraire encore plus excitant car cela faisait l'office d'une bonne farce présentée au nez et à la barbe du Ministre.

Quand la mélodie commença, douce et lente à souhait, les deux hommes descendirent lentement afin de finir en grand écart sur le sol, ne se lâchant pas des mains ni du regard. Puis, ils se redressèrent chacun avec grâce, Angel avec plus d'acrobatie car il était bien plus souple que son amant. Severus se dirigea immédiatement vers une barre et présenta un genou comme appui, afin que le Gryffondor monte plus rapidement. Ils tournèrent ensemble, flottant dans le vide, seulement suspendus par la force de leurs bras. Ils donnaient l'impression de marcher sur l'air.

Puis, ils se redressèrent et, tournoyant toujours, enchaînèrent quelques figures devant tout le monde, défiant toute loi de gravité. Angel alla même à ne se tenir que par les jambes, le dos arqué en arrière, tête vers le bas. Il tendait les bras vers son Ténébreux Corbeau afin de lui prendre la main. Severus était suspendu d'une part au bras de son Angel mais avait l'autre qui tenait la barre afin de maintenir la totalité de son corps à l'horizontale pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à une position normale. Il se laissa gracieusement tomber sur le sol d'un pas légèrement dansant afin de permettre au Gryffondor plus d'amplitude. Angel s'appropria la barre et y ondula avec fluidité et dextérité, livré tout à son art, sa passion, alors que la mélodie se faisait un peu plus rapide et enjouée. Il montait et descendait, tournoyait toujours.

Tous les sorciers purent voir qu'il aimait cela. Le sourire du Sauveur en témoignait. Certains y trouvèrent même de la beauté, comparant cela à une dance, tandis que d'autres, comme le Ministre, avaient les lèvres pincées et le regard réprobateur. C'était tout bonnement inconvenant ! Mais Angel n'avait pas conscience de tout cela, tout aveugle qu'il était. Il savait juste où était la barre ainsi que Severus grâce à sa magie. Il se calquait comme toujours sur elle pour repérer les choses.

A un moment, alors qu'il y avait une légère pause, l'artiste se laissa tomber sur un bon quatre-vingt centimètres, s'arrêtant juste à un demi-mètre du sol. Son sourire s'était légèrement élargi alors qu'il avait entendu les exclamations d'inquiétudes et de peur des spectateurs. Il reposa le pied au sol, suscitant quelques applaudissements.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelques aurors se déplacer afin de les arrêter. Son sourire s'agrandit. C'était exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. C'était aussi pourquoi la dernière barre n'était pas visible et ne le serait qu'au dernier moment, révélée par sa seule volonté et sa magie. Il courut et se jeta sur elle, s'y accrochant seulement de ses jambes, surprenant les aurors devant lui. Il prit son envol à presque cinq mètres du sol et tournoya encore, faisant prendre des angles à son corps qui étaient, pour la plupart des sorciers, tout bonnement impossibles.

Severus observa son amant comme à chaque fois, émerveillé par tant de beauté. Il s'avança à nouveau quand il le vit redescendre et le cueillit comme on cueillait une fleur délicate. Puis, faisant fi du monde qui les regardait, n'ayant pas honte de qui il était et avec qui il vivait, il dévoila leur relation en scellant cette présentation par un tendre baiser, alors qu'ils tournoyaient extrêmement lentement, suspendus à cette barre amovible à quelques centimètres à peine du sol.

Le choc qui était déjà général fut approfondi par ce simple geste d'amour entre deux personnes que tout séparait à l'origine. Comment deux êtres qui se détestaient purement et simplement pouvaient éprouver autant d'amour l'un pour l'autre ? Voilà la question que tout le monde se posait. Et là encore, le Ministre de la Magie ainsi que ses suivants désapprouvaient Harry Potter car non seulement il était en couple avec un homme, mais qu'en plus cet homme se trouvait être un ancien mangemort.

Alors qu'ils descendaient à peine, Severus en profita de l'immobilité générale pour faire sa propre surprise à son Angel. Il claqua des doigts et fit venir à lui un écrin en velours noir. Il s'écarta à peine de son amant et posa un genou à terre.

« Harry James Potter, My Angel, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir mon époux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde et solennel, presque vibrante d'émotions.

Angel qui ne voyait pas grand-chose jusqu'alors sentit les effets d'une potion que Severus avait discrètement glissée dans son estomac. Le serpent ... Toutefois, il en fut plus que ravi. Il aurait été dommage qu'il ne puisse pas profiter de ce moment avec ses propres yeux tout simplement parce qu'il avait une vue littéralement de merde. Il sourit.

« Oui, Severus. Ce serait avec plaisir, » répondit-il. « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Le Serpentard glissa l'anneau avec habileté à l'annulaire gauche d'Angel et l'embrassa encore avec passion cette fois. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient été attendris par ce spectacle et applaudissaient les fiançailles, même quelques-uns parmi ceux qui désapprouvaient le spectacle qu'ils venaient de leur offrir. Parce qu'ils étaient applaudis, le Ministre ne put ordonner à ce qu'ils soient séparés et emmenés, chacun d'un côté.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de le faire car Severus et Angel prirent la poudre d'escampette, toute joie visible sur leurs visages rayonnants. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires rapidement grâce à la magie sans baguette et disparurent dans les couloirs du Ministère, tels des voleurs. Mais qu'avaient-ils volé ? La liberté du Sauveur. Maintenant qu'ils avaient montré leur vie devant la presse et bon nombre de sorciers, le Ministre ne pourrait jamais étouffer l'affaire.

Angel était libre de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait et avec qui il le voulait. A jamais.


	20. Epilogue

**Chapitre 20 : Epilogue**

Severus tenait un plateau avec une série de cocktails en main. Ce n'était pas le genre de breuvages qu'il aimait préparer d'habitude mais il s'y était vite fait. Sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait énormément. Il préparait encore des potions en tant qu'indépendant mais ne vivait pas dans le besoin. Bien au contraire, lui et son époux, Angel, vivaient bien grâce au Club qui était très vite devenu populaire grâce à son propriétaire, déjà connu par quelques habitués et des anciens employés du Magnolia Club. La boîte n'était pas à proprement tournée vers le strip-tease car Angel laissait facilement quelques jeunes artistes qui voulaient commencer leur carrière monter sur scène. Il s'était très vite fait un nom... et une renommée !

A côté de cela, ils étaient propriétaires de bon nombres d'appartements et d'actions et sans parler de la fortune des Potter et des Black. Par soucis de vengeance, petite, sournoise et personnelle, Angel avait acheté la banque dans laquelle son oncle travaillait à un poste haut placé, mais pas encore le directeur heureusement. Cela avait pris quelques années mais il avait réussi à faire en sorte que Vernon Dursley perde son emploi et ne puisse pas retravailler de sitôt dans un poste à hautes responsabilités. Ainsi le Moldu s'était retrouvé rapidement ruiné et sans le moindre revenu, obligeant ainsi son épouse, Pétunia, à chercher un travail. Angel avait juste attendu que son cousin parte vivre sa vie de son côté pour agir. Les enfants n'avaient pas à subir les bêtises des parents.

Severus et Angel voyageaient aussi beaucoup. Chaque mois, ils partaient l'équivalent d'un week-end à une nouvelle destination pour visiter et découvrir de nouvelles cultures et de nouveaux savoirs. Le reste du temps, ils le passaient au Club, le faisant tourner ou bien juste pour le plaisir. C'était leur petit monde, leur jardin secret ouvert à quiconque le respectait comme tel. Si quelqu'un ne respectait pas les règles simples de la maison, si c'était un Moldu, le videur se chargeait de lui, et si c'était un sorcier, Angel, voire Severus lui-même, parfois accompagné par Lucius dans le cas d'un petit groupe, s'en occupait.

Le Ministère de la Magie, au nom de Fudge bien sûr, essayait de remettre la main sur le Sauveur qui aurait été 'dépravé et manipulé' par les Mangemorts de sinistre réputation qu'étaient Lucius, Severus et Drago. Cela a un tel point qu'une fois, Angel avait autorisé, occasionnellement, à Rita Skeeter à venir dans son club afin d'écrire sa biographie. L'histoire de sa vie. Celui qui avait poussé le jeune sorcier dans ce monde de 'dépravation', comme le disait si bien le Ministre, n'était autre que son propre tuteur, son oncle. Lucius et Severus ne s'étaient glissés dans l'équation que bien des années plus tard et avec plus de respect pour sa personne que n'importe qui d'autre !

Le Ministre Fudge dut finalement renoncer à pouvoir contrôler Harry Potter, d'autant plus que ce dernier était dorénavant depuis maintenant dix ans l'époux de Severus Snape. Toutes ses tentatives pour empêcher le mariage avaient été vouées à l'échec, même glisser une femme qui lui était dévouée, munie d'un philtre d'amour, dans l'équation pour les séparer et prendre la place en tant que Lady Potter. Cela avait mis Severus dans une colère noire et il avait rapidement brassé l'antidote, chassé la sorcière avec des maléfices à la limite de la légalité et récupérer l'homme qui était totalement déboussolé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Cela était aussi paru dans le journal sous la magnifique plume de Rita Skeeter. A un tel point qu'au fil des ans, la cote de popularité de Fudge avait diminué. Pourquoi ennuyer un couple, certes atypique et aux activités pas nécessairement conformes aux normes de la société, alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour troubler l'ordre social ? Des homos ? Oui et alors ? Cela n'empêchait pas la fondation de nouvelles familles avec les potions pour les grossesses masculines. L'âge ? Si cela leur convenait comme ça, alors pourquoi pas ? C'était leur ménage après tout. Un ancien Mangemort ? Oui et alors ? L'ancien Mangemort en question était protégé par Dumbledore et travaillait comme agent double durant la guerre afin d'assurer la victoire de la lumière et la survie d'Harry Potter ! De plus, il avait déjà payé pour ses crimes et méritait de vivre en paix avec qui il l'entendait ! Quant à leur métier ... Bon, Harry Potter ne ferait pas un excellent auror, à l'image de ses parents, et alors ? S'il voulait vivre comme un artiste, qu'il aimait son activité, alors qu'on le laisse tranquille, par la barbe de Merlin ! L'homme avait suffisamment vécu l'enfer durant toute sa jeunesse pour pouvoir avoir le droit de choisir comment il avait envie de vivre. Et personne n'avait à régir sa vie et faire de lui à nouveau sa marionnette, que ce soit dans des buts politiques ou autres !

Severus s'avança vers la table où se tenait toute la petite réunion de famille, dans le coin privé du Club. Il y avait les Malfoy, naturellement, Drago étant accompagné de son épouse Astoria, Ron et Hermione, Neville et Luna, qui s'étaient eux aussi mariés, George qui était avec Angelina, et Ginny qui restait encore célibataire. Ils étaient tous présents pour l'anniversaire d'Angel.

Le Maître des Potions s'installa immédiatement à côté de son mari et l'embrassa amoureusement, sous les sourires amusés et attendris des autres. Dans cette tenue moldue tout bonnement sexy, elle était bien loin, la Terreur des Cachots de Poudlard. Il n'était plus qu'un homme ordinaire qui montrait son amour à une autre personne.

« Alors, Petite Etoile Rouge, » fit Drago en regardant Ginny. « Quand te décideras-tu à mettre chaussure à ton pied ? »

« Quand j'aurais trouvé l'homme parfait, » répondit la jeune femme en haussant des épaules. « Celui sur lequel j'avais des vues se trouve être gay et marié à un homme que je ne tenterais même pas de vexer au risque de passer le reste de mon existence dans des bocaux d'ingrédients soigneusement étiquetés. »

Angel et Severus sourirent doucement.

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras, » la rassura Luna. « Juste un peu de patience. »

« En attendant, je joue au Quidditch en première division, » termina la rousse avec un sourire. « Et j'y suis très bien. »

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, plaisantant, riant, racontant des anecdotes. Loly vint les voir et informa le propriétaire du Club qu'il était demandé sur scène.

« Désolé, Loly, cela ne va pas être possible. J'ai eu un accident. Le médecin ne veut plus que j'en fasse pendant quelques mois le temps que les muscles de mon bras se réparent correctement. »

« Okay, je vais le signaler, » sourit la métisse. « Bon rétablissement, Angie. »

Ce dernier leva son verre de cocktail (sans alcool) et sourit à son amie. Quand elle fut partie, Drago se pencha en avant.

« Un accident ? Impossible, » dit-il directement. « Tu aurais été à Sainte Mangouste. »

« Tu me vois expliquer à une Moldue que je suis en fait enceint et que par conséquent, faire des acrobaties ne m'est pas conseillé ? » demanda Angel avec un sourire et un sourcil relevé.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ron. « Non ! T'es sérieux ?! »

« Et oui, » rit l'artiste en se glissant dans l'étreinte de Severus. « Pendant les huit prochains mois, je reste hors de la scène pour fonder notre famille. »

« Félicitations à vous deux, » dit alors Neville en levant son verre, fixant chacun des deux hommes dans les yeux.

Le Gryffondor ne tremblait plus du tout et n'était même plus intimidé par Severus Snape. Ce dernier avait tellement changé durant toutes ces années. Il fut rapidement suivi par tous les autres et les deux époux les remercièrent chaleureusement. Ainsi la vie continuait et devenait de plus en plus joyeuse pour la petite famille recomposée et qui allait encore s'agrandir.

**FIN**

Et voilà !

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu.

On se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec (ou sans) Harry.

Plein de bisous.

Memepotter952504


End file.
